Kiwis, Limones, Manzanas y Naranjas
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Este es un fic hecho para Yamato, tiene algo de suspenso, Shonen ai, posible yaoi, posible yuri, y ews una expresion de la vida, sin mas complicaciones... Los sumariuos apestan, pero el fic es bueno.
1. Default Chapter

Kiwis, Limones, Manzanas y Naranjas.

Capítulo uno: Cuando las Frutas aún Estaban en los Árboles.

Nota de autor, previa a la lectura: Este fic está escrito para Duo Maxwell, de Heero Yuy. Se lo prometí cuando hemos vuelto a hablarnos. Es de Digimon, y es Shonen ai, probablemente Yaoi, de la pareja Taichi x Yamato. Como advertencia, cambia repentinamente de narrador. En esta ocasión empezará Taichi, después un omnisciente.

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que estos personajes no me pertenecen. (primera vez que hago uno)

Esto.. No sé como comenzarlo. No sé muy bien desde donde empezó todo, no hay una línea que dijera aquí las cosas cambian, en lo absoluto. Creo que las cosas se dan en cadenas que se tocan entre si, como el modelo de ADN que me tocó reproducir para biología. Pero incluso las cadenas puedes tomar una punta, y decir ese es el comienzo, y tomar la otra, y decir este es el final. Aunque resulte un poco arbitrario.

Ah! Pero es que soy un fiasco filosofando. No como Yamato, a él le va bien en filosofía, y matemáticas. Sora dice que es porque como sabe de música, le resulta fácil matemáticas. Y yo como no tengo talento musical (recuerdo que nuestra maestra de música llegaba a echarme de sus clases) creo que matemáticas es un ramo obtuso para mí. Y eso que Yamato se esfuerza en tenerme paciencia, y enseñarme. Aunque la verdad es que cerca de él nunca me concentro... Y lo malo es que Mimí ha empezado a notarlo. Siempre ha sido coqueta, pero ahora se la pasa mirándome para molestarme. Y creo que ha empezado a notar las cosas que me pasan cuando está cerca Yamato.

Y es extraño, pues desde que recuerdo, Yamato, y Sora siempre han estado cerca. Mimí no tanto, revoloteando se puede decir, pues se fue a Nueva York a vivir algunos años, pero ahora está de vuelta. Si no, no estaría aquí. Pero vuelvo a las cosas que me están pasando hace un tiempo con Yamato, que me son bastante confusas. Nunca había sentido nada así por un hombre, ni siquiera cuando un amigo nos enseñó a Yamato y a mi a masturbarnos en el baño de la escuela. Bueno, creo que con esto último se comprende el nivel de intimidad que existe entre nosotros. Noté que empezaban a pasarme cosas distintas cuando me golpeó aquella vez en el digimundo. Bueno, un poco antes de irme, me había dicho que tomara las cosas como solía tomarlas antes, con un poco de irresponsabilidad, que no me obsesionara así con las cosas que pasaren. Y no le hice caso, le quité la mano de mi hombro, y seguí caminando. Recuerdo que me detuvo, y me dijo: "si no cambias de actitud tendré que golpearte." Lo tomé a broma, reí, y me fui de allí. También me acuerdo... Borrosamente, que era por Agumon que estaba tan preocupado. El príncipe del Digimundo, Ken, lo tenía en sus garras. Los chicos querían rescatarlo, y les dije que no lo atacaran. Cuando Yamato llegó, y le explicamos la situación, me golpeó. Y encima, el golpe me derribó.

Aún recuerdo a Davis gritando: "¿No se supone que eres su amigo?" Pero Takeru y Hikari lo tranquilizaron. Ellos comprendían esa suerte de lenguaje existente entre nosotros.

Se nos quedó inculcado para siempre no depender sino de uno mismo, y del equipo. Siempre hago equipo con Yamato, si no, no me salen bien las cosas. Aunque en el tren nos sonreíamos, porque tras algún tiempo de distancia habíamos vuelto a nuestro antiguo código, comencé a cuestionarme la verdadera utilidad del código. En ése momento, necesitaba un abrazo. Yamato es imposible que de uno, por favor, si lo hace es porque el cielo se cae hecho nubes de papel. Es su forma de dar abrazos. O dicho en general, de entregar cariño.

Ya sé, al principio, nuestras peleas eran casi primitivas, no por alimento, sino por quien tiene el poder. Nunca tuve corazón para acaparármelo. Bueno, si, la verdad ante el dolor de los demás era capaz de seguir sin importarme, cosa que quise cambiar cuando se trataba de mi mismo. Pero reconocía a Yamato como un ejemplo de madurez. Eso todos lo hacíamos. Pero en la escuela siempre que podíamos, incluso en el fútbol, nos golpeábamos. Los primeros atisbos de madurez sexual fueron conocidos por nosotros. Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, hasta que Yamato se integró a la banda.

Bueno, me pregunto cuando me empecé a preguntar sobre estas cosas. Por las muchas indirectas de Mimí y Hikari sobre el Yaoi. A mi hermana no le interesa tanto, a Sora le llama la atención, pero Mimí es toda una fanática. Si, en una ocasión especial, donde estaba también Yolei, otra fanática, y otras chicas mas, y les oí decir. "Es que los chicos que sienten cosas así las expresan de otro modo. ¿O no se han fijado que en todas la series, los que mas se pelean, es porque se quieren?"

Ay! Recuerdo haber dicho cientos de veces lo mismo por Ranma ½.

Eso me caló. Escuché a Sora diciendo: "Pero pueden ser sólo amigos que se quieren mucho" y risas antes su respuesta. Como si fuera una respuesta demasiado inocente.

Ahí ya sabía lo que me pasaba, pero entonces sólo me di cuenta, sólo fue una toma de conciencia de lo que había empezado en el digimundo. Con Yamato nos gustábamos. Y no había remedio.

¡Hasta ahí no mas me llegó el emblema del valor! Me cagué de miedo (hacerse en los pantalones, tomar de modo no literal), y desde entonces ya no supe muy bien qué hacer. Ya no nos veíamos tanto fuera de clase, él se iba a su banda, y yo a estudiar. Aunque para qué decir, si un tiempo no nos veíamos tras las clases, me empezó de nuevo a ir mal, y Yamato venía, e intentaba explicarme. Cuando entraba en histeria, se iba. También cambiábamos CD. Y uno me empezó a taladrar el cerebro. Bueno, casi imposible.

"Is that desease of the age?

¿Es esta la pandemia de la era?

Is that desease that we crave?

¿Es esta la enfermedad por la que moriremos?

Alone in the end of the race,

Solos al final de la raza,

We catch the last bus home.

Tomamos el último bus a casa.

Corporate America Wakes,

Corporación América, Despierta.

Cofee Republic and Cakes.

República del café y los pasteles.

We open the latch on the gate

Abrimos el sello de la puerta

At the hole we call our home.

Del hoyo que llamamos nuestro hogar.

Bueno, hasta acá no dice mucho, pero es el coro lo que mas me perturbó.

Protect me from what I want

Protect me from what I want

Protect me from what I want

Protect me pretect me!

(Protégeme de lo que deseo x 3)

Protégeme de lo que deseo, tal es lo que pido. Casi como un ruego. No te me acerques, tengo miedo de lo que quiero, tengo miedo de lo que deseo. No quiero hacerme cargo de mí mismo. No quiero hacerme cargo de este sentimiento.

La otra vez escuchaba a un chico hablar de cuan embebida estaba la juventud de esta asexualidad. De esta cultura donde a veces uno confunde en la calle a quien es hombre, y quien es mujer. Por eso se explica el primer verso, ¿Es esta la enfermedad de la era? Puse pandemia anteriormente, porque es mas bien eso. ¿Es esta la enfermedad por la que moriremos? Se debe referir al sida. Algunas veces me pregunto qué dirían mis padres si lo supieran. Mi hermana. Mis amigos. Los padres de mis amigos. Y qué me diría Yamato.

Remerber when we celebrate?

¿Recuerdas cuando celebramos?

We drink and get higt until late

Tomamos y nos volamos hasta tarde

And now we are all alone.

Y ahora estamos todos solos.

Wedding Bells aint gona chaín

Campanas de boda ya no sonarán.

With bot of us guilty of crime

Con dos de nosotros culpables de un crimen

And bot of us sentenced to time

Y dos de nosotros sentenciados al tiempo

And Now we are all alone.

Y ahora estamos solos.

Con "Campanas de boda ya no sonarán" Es clara su alusión, porqué se siente culpable el autor. Ya no se casará. Yo creo que todas las madres de gays deben decir lo mismo: "Ya no te veré casándote con una linda muchacha" y deben hacer ese peso en la conciencia, no cumplirás el precepto divino de 'creced y multiplicaos'.

No digo con todo esto que sea gay, ¿O si?

Otra de las cosas que me causan desconsuelo. Creo que debería dejar ya de pensar en todo esto. Me hace mal. Yamato es un hombre, y nunca me mirará mas que como a un amigo.

Me di cuenta de esto cuando fui a darle un regalo para navidad. Fui con Agumon para darme ánimo, pero no le conté nada. Y fuera de los camarines de donde iba a darse el concierto a transmitir por TV, me encontré a Sora. Ella iba a declarársele. Y yo... Parecía que también. En un principio le iba a preguntar algo, pedirle consejo, pero al voltear, vi que llevaba un regalo. Y no tuve corazón para seguir adelante. Le di ánimos, porque parecía que no se iba a atrever... Recuerdo que Agumon me dijo que había madurado, y le dijo a ella que si él le rechazaba el pastel, con gusto se lo comería. Pero de ningún lado apareció La hermana mayor de Davis, que anda tras Yamato, y ella tuvo que esperar.

Taichi siempre estuvo de acuerdo con todos que Sora era su mayor tesoro, y se podría decir que todos pensaban que se iban a casar. Pero en algún momento las cosas habían cambiado, y Sora prefirió a Yamato. Taichi a su lado parecía inmaduro, e insensible. Siempre discutían por nimiedades. Nunca se permeó para los demás los detalles de aquella conversación que Yamato y Sora sostuvieron aquella tarde, se empezó a entender que algo pasaba, pues apareció públicamente abrazando a Sora. Y sin embargo, no volvieron a tratarse mas que como amigos.

Si, la verdad es que se sabía mas o menos quien gustaba de quien en ese tiempo en el grupo, pero eran cosas que no se hablaban. Aún la vida no había tocado los puntos sensibles del corazón, y permanecían vírgenes de tacto. Mas eso pronto iba a cambiar. Sora y Mimí se desarrollaron rápido, y empezaron a buscar entre sus amigos las mejores posibilidades, y sus conversaciones giraban en torno a esos temas. Una de las muchas tardes en que estaban hablando mientras se pinaban las uñas, y probaban la ropa recientemente comprada en su día de compras, tuvieron esta interesante conclusión.

-Oye, Sora... ¿Has besado a un chico?

-Hasta ahora, sólo a Joe, Yamato, y Taichi, cuando jugábamos ese verano... El recién pasado... ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa cabaña era maravillosa. Nos pusimos a jugar a la botella... ¿Pero antes no habías besado a nadie?

-A un par de compañeros, sin importancia...

-Ah...

-¿Porqué lo preguntas? –Sora dejó el cutex rosa, y se dio vuelta a ver a Mimí. A pesar de ser invierno aún, un atardecer rosa inundaba la habitación de Mimí. Sora se veía a contraluz, casi como una sombra a los ojos de Mimí, tendida en la cama. La calefacción hacía posible que ambas estuvieran en dulces enaguas.

-Es que hace tiempo que no beso a ningún chico, y temo que se me olvide...

-Vamos tonta –Sora rió. –Eso no se olvida, es como andar en bicicleta.

-¿Oye, y a veces te besas con alguno de los chicos?

-No, ahora no. Es que... La verdad –Se volteó de espaldas contra el suelo. –La verdad es que los siento como mis hermanos.

-¿Cómo tus hermanos?

-Si, mira, Taichi me regala chocolates una vez al mes, cuando adivina que estoy con la regla porque ando de mal humor. Y Yamato siempre me ayuda con matemáticas. Bueno, a Taichi también, pero le dedica más tiempo... Taichi cuando me resfrío, siempre llega a clases con un te, y antigripales. Yamato se preocupa siempre que tomemos nuestro almuerzo, o comamos algo caliente, por ocupados que estemos con lo exámenes. La verdad es que hago lo mismo por ellos, siempre voy con aspirinas en el bolso, vendas de dedos para Yamato, y de lastimaduras para Taichi, además de crema para el dolor muscular...

-como siempre, incluso en el digimundo intentabas hacerlas de mamá.

-Extraño... ¿Será por mi emblema?

-Seguramente.

-Y oye, ellos hacen lo mismo entre ellos...

-¿De llevarse chocolates y aspirinas?

-si...

-No, dicen que los hombres son así, y que deben aguantar... Así que cuando algo les pasa, me pongo de acuerdo con el otro para meterle medicamentos a la fuerza.

-ah.

-Y siempre me ayudan a comer los chocolates, mas bien, me parece que me llevan dulces cuando ellos quieren comer... Oye, porqué tantas preguntas...

-Nada. No te hace nada, ni cosquillas...

-No, si ya no tengo tanta sensibilidad. No se me arruga la piel si me tocas...

-Ah... –Mimí suspiró resignada, iba a retirar la mamo de la espalda de Sora.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Te da cosquillas?

-No... Pero tienes las manos frias.

-ah, lo siento. ¿Crees que los chicos estén por llegar?

-Si llegan, mamá nos avisará. Está preparando pastelillos.

-Mh.

-De todos modos, ya es hora de vestirnos. No querrás que piensen luego que somos Yuri...

-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?

La pelirroja acercó su nariz a la otra, haciéndola quedar mas roja que su interlocutora.

-Nada... Respecto a lo del beso... Dame uno.

-¿Qué?

-Es para que no se me olvide besar.

-Vale.

Se miraron unos segundos. Sus bocas palpitaron antes de juntarse en un beso que no llegó a profundizarse.

-Nada mas eso... –Se alejaron unos pasos.

-Es que creo que no se te ha olvidado. –Sora miraba el cielo.

-Ah, ya. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Me humedecí por completo. –Sora mas bien baboseaba mirando al techo.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ahora te gusto...

Sora la miró seria. – siempre me has gustado, Mimí.

-Ah... La verdad es que tu tam...

-Vamos, dejemos de tortillear (1), o nos van a pillar aquí en pelotas...

-Vale... De todos modos acabo de escuchar el timbre. Aquí esta tu falda. –Se la pasa.

-Gracias. Oye, dime una cosa...

-Qué...

-No crees que entre Tai y Yamato hay onda?

-¿Qué si hay onda? No lo sé, no sabría decirte.

-Mimí... –Sora se la quedó mirando con la camiseta aún en la mano.

-Ay, Sora, es OBVIO, se les nota a lo lejos. Es que fíjate que...

-Perdón chicas, su madre me dijo que estaban aquí...

-¡Tai!

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-Perdón, si no vi nada, además aún no tienen nada que mostrar...

-Se refiere a que nada que no les hay visto antes...

-¡Yamato!

-Hola... J - Un Yamato sonriente saludaba desde el hombro de Tai.

-¡Fuera de aquí, par de tarados! –Un cojin-azo puso fin a la dis-puta.

Ya mas calmados los ánimos, aunque con las chicas aún enojadas, se encontraban el total de los chicos elegidos de Odaiba  reunidos, y comentando las mismas cosas de siempre. Los chicos estaban pidiendo disculpas hace rato, pero sin ser aceptadas, porque "no parecían arrepentidos". Y planeando venganzas... tal vez.

-Oye, Tai, -preguntaba Yolei en la sección "Pregúntele a los mayores sus dudas"- me podrías explicar algo...

-Claro Yolei. –los demás bajaron el tema de conversación, era dudable que Yolei quisiera saber algo de Taichi...

-Es que... el otro día yo también me confundí mucho cuando tu y Yamato pelearon el otro día en el digimundo...

-¿Pelearon? –Joe hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-Si, bueno no, es que Taichi no quería pelear, y Yamato lo golpeó, pero no fue una pelea, entonces Tai cayó al suelo, y Yamato le ayudó a pararse, y entonces le diste las gracias por haberte golpeado, y...

-¿Y?

Podía oírse caer un alfiler, Yolei estaba roja... Mas que el pelo de Sora, mas que le jugo de tomates que estaban bebiendo.

-Y es que... quería saber... De esa amistad de la que hablas...

Todos miraron a la pobre Yolei, que sudaba por todas las glándulas del cuerpo, para entender la pregunta que hacía...

-Me hubieras preguntado a mi, que soy el emblema de la amistad. –Se metió algo prepotente Yamato. –Y te puedo decir que mi amistad con Tai es...

Taichi y Yamato comprendían a estas alturas cuando hablaban en serio, y cuando no, y en caso segundo, había que seguirle la corriente al otro. Los demás los miraban serios, pensando "con qué nueva estupidez saldrán estos dos ahora", pero los nuevos elegidos, asintieron a cada palabra de Yamato.

-Es algo muy muy especial... –continuo Taichi.

-Oye, estoy hablando yo.

-Lo siento.

-Y lo mejor de esta amistad...

-mh mh -asintieron los chicos, con los ojos brillantes.

-Es que nos comprendemos y motivamos el uno al otro , dame esos cinco amigo!

Tai le chocó la mano, Yamato se la dejó atrapada.

-Taichi es mas que mi amigo, es mas que nadie... –Puso su otra mano sobre la que ya le tenía tomada, en forma suave. –Es la persona... -Taichi recién tomó conciencia exacta hacia donde iba la broma. –Es la persona mas especial de mi vida...

-¡Amigo! –Grito Taichi, tomándole la mano.

-¡Amigo! –Gritó Yamato.

Aparecieron rositas detrás de los dos. Yamato soltó las manos y lo abrazó. Taichi se puso rojo.

-Mi pregunta era si son pareja...

Taichi abrió los ojos, y mas que un sonrojo, fue un semáforo en rojo. Yamato tubo una reacción similar. Habían tonteado así antes, pero nadie les había preguntado nada así con esa sinceridad y frialdad.

Se miraron.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio.

Lamento dejar inconcluso este final, mas aun sin tener el siguiente capítulo comenzado, y sin saber cuando voy a poder publicarlo. Este es mi primer fic en tiempo real. Por el momento se aceptan críticas constructivas, mandaré un virus de vuelta si me insultan. Bueno, la verdad no lo dejado inconcluso por incapacidad, lo dejo porque así lo tenía planeado.

Besos!!

(1) Por si alguien no lo sabe, este término se aplica a las lesvianas.


	2. del tutifruti y cuando los acidos al jun...

KLMN 

Capítulo 02:

Del Tuti fruty y de los ácidos cuando se juntan hacen explosión.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos personajes.

Nota de autora: Apenas tuve tiempo, lo empecé a escribir. Mi PC estuvo mucho tiempo muerto... Ahora lo fui a recuperar al pueblo del inicio... Y regreso.

En aquella habitación, el silencio se podía cortar con tijeras. Si ya habían estado atentos a las tonterías de Tai y Yamato, ahora peor. En el tiempo en que Yolei pudo respirar, y ladear la cabeza, Taichi logró decidir que quería echarse para atrás.

-Eh... no, no es esto, estoo es que de donde sacas esas tonterías... Verdad, Yamato?

Yamato se quedó muy cruzado de brazos, era el único sin perder la compostura. Sora lo miró a los ojos y se sonrió. Mimí empezó a tragarse la risa, o a intentarlo. Hikari, ya saben, las mujeres, leyó su gesto, y entendió también lo que allí pasaba.

-No tiene sentido negarlo, Taichi, o te vas a hacer el tonto? -Taichi quedó azul-Sabes que espero un hijo tuyo.

-no, no es cierto, ya deja de jugar, esto es serio... –Se empezó a alejar, pero su espalda chocó con un sillón.

-No estoy jugando... –Yamato empezó a seguirlo gatunamente.

-Ya, déjame en paz...

[Empieza relato de Mimí]

Era una linda escena de ver. Taichi, siempre seguro, el que nunca se amilana, ahora mas que rojo, y siendo perseguido por Yamato. Es verdad que es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que está jugando, pero creo que se le pasó la mano. Ah, ¿Cómo estaban los demás? Joe baboseando de lo lindo, Takeru mirando a su hermano seguro que pensando en cómo extorsionarlo luego, Hikari tan divertida como yo y Sora, a Yolei no le vi la cara, pero supongo que baboseaba, y Cody se dio vuelta apenas empezaron. Reprimido.

Taichi entonces seguro se dio por vencido, o por fin comprendió, y se tiró a los brazos de Yamato.

-Si, pues, para que negarlo.

Yamato lo abrazó y le dio un beso. Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara, pero al menos soy feliz con haberlo visto. Yolei los miraba de muy de cerca, y muy muy fijamente.

-Entonces era verdad... –Se le oyó pronunciar.

-Tan verdad como que yo y Sora somos pareja.

Se volteó a vernos, y Tai con Yamato se alejaron de inmediato. –¿De verdad?

Todos miraron hacia arriba.

-Yolei, por supuesto que te están jugando una broma, no seas torpe... –Davis la sacó de su bubólico encanto.

-Ah... que mal. Y hasta pensé que tendría material para un nuevo fic. Deben saber que soy una mary sueiss incansable.

-Ay, Yolei, cómo se te pudo ocurrir que Tai y Yamato podían ser amantes –Prosiguió reatándola –no ves que siempre han sido amigos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Desde cundo eres experto en Shonen ai?

-Desde que te conozco. Ello no son del tipo de persona que pueden ser amantes, yo te lo digo.

-¿Y cómo un Zetsu ai? Ellos eran cantante y futbolista.

-Pero Tai no es huérfano, y Yamato no pertenece a una familia noble.

-¡Que excusas! Por favor Davis, no la embarres mas, ya. –Yamato estaba bebiendo el jugo de zanahorias que Izumi la trajo.

-Aunque la verdad yo tengo mis dudas. –Izumi se alejó un poco del rubio. Yamato lo miró serio, y dijo:

-Se agotó mi paciencia. – Se paró y se sacó la chaqueta. Todos se lanzaron encima a calmarlo. –Aguanto una broma, y puedo seguirla, pero parece que fue un error. –Se largó.

Y en eso quedó esa junta. Al rato, Taichi se quedó dormido, y Hikari lo despertó para irse, y todos se fueron mas o menos seguido. Me quedé sola en casa, y empecé a reflexionar, porque si Yolei les había preguntado, era por los rumores que se corrían en la escuela.

[Sub capítulo: rumores (emulando a Lain)]

Y es que en la escuela se decían cosas. No necesariamente del tipo de cosas que se dicen cuando dos chicos extremadamente guapos y populares no tienen novia, y son muy amigos, pero algo similar. Igual se decían cosas de chicas que eran muy guapas y populares, que no tenían novio, y que eran muy amigas, pero no tanto. Los hombres son muy tontos, la gente en general, porque cuando dos chicas son muy amigas, y tienen novios, pero igual se encierran mucho rato en sus cuartos es para preocuparse. Mientras uno se tiñe el pelo rosa, en especial, porque hay que estar dos horas y dime que mas puedes hacer. El ocio impulsa a hacer estupideces. A Yolei le dio por escribir fics. Es un verdadero horror. Aunque conocí una chica que escribe fics que es muy guapa. No digo que todas sean bi, o ya de frentón gay, pero de que está la semilla está. Como no se dan cuenta que su hombre ideal es una mina con... Ya, Sora me prohibió decir o escribir palabrotas. Pero se entiende.

Cuando llegué acá a Japón de vuelta, ya sabía que era gay, y qué debía hacer. Me lie un par de tipos, besarlos no fue tan malo, no soy de las que son gay porque odian a los hombres, o porque las violaron. Soy gay por gusto. Porque me gustan las mujeres. Y punto. Y me gusta Sora, por lo demás. Ella no es gay, pero también le gusto, y está muy confundida. Típico: "me gusta mi mejor amiga, y no sé que hacer" La conclusión que sacó fue: "La quiero como una amiga, como a mi hermana". Y cuando veíamos Shonen ai, sacamos por conclusión que se trataba de una excusa. Brr. Pero ahora está un poco distante conmigo, ha de ser por los rumores.

Y sé por experiencia que no hay nada mas destructivo para la primera experiencia gay que los rumores.

[Cuenta Yamato]

Ya había escuchado rumores así, pero no creí que ninguno de mis amigos fuera a dudar de ello. Recuerdo que una vez estuve a punto de pegarle a Mimí cuando me explicó lo de su teoría de mis arranques de rabia. Pero hube de aceptar que sentía algo por Tai, aun cuando no lo confesara. Y 'algo' no es cualquier cosa. Es una excusa de sentimiento. Lo que siento en verdad lo descubrí después de tener sexo con una chica. Lo que siento en verdad es un simple e innatural deseo animal, carnal, corpóreo por ese loco. No otra cosa. Es mi mejor amigo, y lo deseo como un enfermo, pero no quiero que se me suba el calor a la cabeza.

La llamada teoría de mimí decía que yo le buscaba pelea a Taichi porque le deseaba. Porque el contacto físico para mí se reducía a eso y cuando descubrí aquello del touch, del toque, del contacto humano con aquella chica, que no digo que haya sido la primera con la cual experimente, tuve experiencias con chicas bastante temprano, pero fue ella quien me hizo entender que necesitaba de los demás en forma carnal y físca tanto como la forma espiritual. No digo que el amor se reduzca al deseo carnal, eso sería insultar la inteligencia, sin embargo, nuestro cuerpo no lo sentimos tanto como cuando pertenece a alguien mas. En este momento no es que me esté cuidando para Tai, pero un receso en mi actividad sexual ha tenido su efecto.

Fui con Sora, necesitaba aclara un par de cosas, porque el otro rumor que corre es de ella con Mimí. La frase que dijo Mimí no fue al azar. A ella le gusta Sora, y mucho. No había querido meterme, pero creo que necesitamos una coartada. Hablar con Mimí hubiera sido muy denotativo, y primero quería saber exactamente lo que pensaba Sora. La llamé por teléfono primero, a ver si estaba. A un día de la reunión y ya necesitaba aclarar conceptos. Lo malo es que su madre es un poco tradicionalista, y no cree correcto que dos chicos hablen solos. Pero ya sé como hacerlo. Cuando nos ofreció te, acepté, y le pedí pastelillos de los que se tienen que hacer en el momento.

-Y dime, que necesitabas hablarme.

-Mas bien preguntarte.

-Que cosa.

-De Mimí... ¿Qué onda?

-¿Tú también?

-Vamos, hemos sido amigos de siempre, y necesito que seas sincera conmigo, porque estoy, estamos, en un buen lío. No quiero saber que dirán tus padres, los míos se culparán el uno al otro, pero tu madre... Puede que te prohíba que nos veamos.

-Es cierto.

-Así que dime.

-Pues parece que hay algo...

-¿De que quieres los dulces? Natural, vainilla, o chocolate.

-¿Hay tantos? Sólo probé vainilla y me gusto mucho.

-Entonces haré de todos.

-Gracias tía.

-Sigue...¿Cómo que parece que hay algo?

-Es que... Ella me gusta, y yo a ella... Pero... Con todo esto, dudo que se pueda, no sé si soy tan valiente como para pelear por algo que no estoy muy segura.

-Comprendo. Me pasa lo mismo con Tai.

-Ah... –Creo que se sorprendió un poco.

-Así que se me ocurrió una salida. De a poco mostremos que somos novios, nosotros dos, y Tai con Mimí. Coartada doble, y perfecta.

-Mh, sería una buena salda. ¿Me dejas pensarlo?

-Vale. Yo llamo a Mimí, y tú ya sabes.

No pronuncié el nombre porque llegó la madre de Sora, y ya no pudimos hablar. Pero le conté a Mimí, tras media hora de explicarle, dijo que aceptaba. Ya sólo quedaba esperar lo que pensaba o sentía Taichi. Es tan recto que probablemente le pareció monstruoso.

[Cuenta Taichi]

Cuando Sora me llamó por teléfono y me explicó lo que pasaba, se me apretó un poco todo. ¿Es que Yamato sentía algo por mí? ¿Es que quería hacer todo eso porque quería estar conmigo? ¿Porqué no me había hablado directamente? Al día siguiente hablaríamos.

[Cuenta Yamato]

Esa semana de escuela fue espectacular. Nadie nos molestaba, nos miraban igual, siempre los cuatro, porque Izumi siempre está haciendo otra cosa, a pesar que va en el salón de Mimí. Los rumores avanzaban, y el plan era sencillamente tomarle la mano yo a Sora, y Taichi a Mimí, caminar abrazados, pero cosas que no se denotaran demasiado, porque sino, podían sospechar que era pura portada. Al final del último día, una alumna compañera llegó, y me preguntó si era verdad que estaba saliendo con Sora.

-Bueno, este... Es que ha sido mi amiga siempre, y dado un momento me di cuenta que era alguien realmente especial para mi, y que la quería mucho.

-Ah, es que... –Bajó su cabeza, y se notaba sonrojada –Es que tu me gustas mucho.

Había un banco que se interponía entre nosotros. Me enterneció mucho su actitud.

-Pequeña... Lo siento.

-No importa. Es mas, cuando alguien me dijo que estabas con Tai me sentí muy mal, porque no tenía esperanzas, pero como estas con Sora se que cuando te aburras de ella, sabes que puedes venir conmigo un ratito. ¿Vale?

-Vale. .. Eres algo rara, ¿Sabías?

-Oye, eso no se le dice a una dama. –Se puso de pie.

-¿Dama? ¿Cuál dama? Yo no veo ninguna por aquí cerca. –Me puse de pie.

-¡Qué mal educado! Yo soy una dama. Se apuntó graciosamente con la mano.

-Ah... En serio, ven acá para comprobarlo. -Me puse a seguirla por el salón. Ya le daba alcance cuando apareció Sora.

-Vamos, Yamato, tenemos que hacer el trabajo.

Todo estaba resultando a las mil maravillas, incluso consiguieron hacer que quienes suelen estar haciendo rumores dijeran que se vio a Taichi con Mimí besándose muy apasionadamente en un parque, y que Sora estaba muy enamorada de mí. La verdad es que habíamos logrado estrechar algo los lazos, y me pude declarar a Taichi. Se suponía que nos veríamos en casa porque tenía algo que decirme e una semana mas, pero ese día fuimos al centro comercial a comprar unos materiales, y me topé con el disco ese, e insistí hasta que Taichi me lo compró. Me había dejado la billetera en casa, y no alcanzaba a ir y volver sin que alguien llegara, y se lo llevara. Y lo malo vino después, cuando saliendo de la tienda de discos, y jugando con la nueva cercanía que la coartada nos había brindado, le di un beso en la mejilla, por jugar. Y no iba a saber yo que iba a voltear la cara...

El beso acabó en su boca. Y yo me estremecí por completo.

[Habla la autora]

Waa!!! Que les pareció? Esto lo dejo en suspenso... Me siento feliz y realizada, no saben hace cuando tenia planeado un fic con esta escena... Desde hace dos años vengo haciendo borrador tras borrador... Sólo espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los rewiew y por el apoyo, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre porque estoy en paro, mis compañeros se tomaron la universidad, así que estoy sin clase. Besos!!


	3. El Amor Eterno Acaba Cuando Hay que lava...

Kiwis, Limones, Manzanas y Naranjas.

Notas del autor: Este capítulo no sé como comenzarlo, ni cómo terminará. La planificación duró hasta el dos. La verdad, es que se confundirán un poco al principio, pero quiero experimentar un modo distinto de lenguaje, forma de descripción, pero sin tocar los personajes, dejo que hablen solos. La historia se revelará en el diálogo.

Y por los rewiew, necesito aclararles un par de cosas. Mi primer formación es escritora, y ahora intento hacerle de guionista, y existe una sutil diferencia entre ambos géneros; en el primero el estilo elegido es indirecto libre, los diálogos de los personajes se explicitan a través de pequeños guiones (-) y en el segundo, ya sea una obra dramática o de cine, se explicita quien habla de manera que no hayan errores de interpretación. Esto es:

Yamato: y fui a una clase de puro bla.

Taichi: oh, si, pues yo tambien.

Lo cual por reglas básicas no corresponde a narraciones tipo novela. Es en quien hace el dialogo donde esta un poco la respuesta. Los personajes revelan su personalidad a través de ellos, y no las tomo como hechas, existe una elección de la gramática y vocabulario de cada cual. Ahora, respecto al tema de continuidad, acá se intercalan los diálogos, y sólo hay dos personajes, no será muy difícil.

No se preocupen, la lección de hoy terminó. Pero quería aclarar que si puse que es yaoi y yuri, es porque lo serán dentro de poco, y no por puro cuento.

Ah, y la historia se ambienta seis meses después de lo anterior... Han pasado cosas...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Toei, a Shueisha, Sunrise, o a quien sea, pero no a mi.

Capítulo 3: El Amor Eterno Dura Hasta que hay que Lavar los Platos.

Yamato san vigilaba nervioso la comida hirviendo en la olla. Sonó el reloj de la cocina, bajó la llama, tapó el cocido, y se dedicó a picar algunas hiervas en la tabla, para la ensalada.

"Espero que esta vez no se tarde tanto. Aunque estoy atrasado con la cena. Es que claro, como se demora siempre".

No pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre que, para ayudarle a estudiar, le indicaba que se juntasen a una hora, debía esperarlo en promedio media hora mas. Era impuntual como el solo. Terminó de picar, y comenzó a revolver las ensaladas. Ya tenía casi todo listo. Puso la olla eléctrica de arroz, y empezó a poner la mesa. Hubo de apagar el cocido, y el arroz ya estaba listo.

Se arregló nervioso el pelo, y el delantal. Recordó cuando él solía decirle que aquellas actitudes lo denunciaban. No pudo evitar que sus comisuras subieran. Se quitó el delantal, y lo dejó colgado en un clavo, y empezó a poner la mesa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y no pudo evitar saltar. Al fin se verían, después de tanto tiempo... bueno, no era tanto, sólo que a él le había parecido eterno. Darse un tiempo, supone relajarse, pero a veces hace peor. Fue a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba, mirando para abajo, como siempre. Un poco mas crecido, tal vez. Y no pudo evitar recibirlo con una sonrisa.

-Pasa. –Le dijo.

-Gracias, Yamato. –Una vez adentro, y cerrada la puerta. –y dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

Yamato se congeló ante la pregunta. Se la esperaba, y había planeado mil respuestas, pero sin llegar a alguna conclusión.

-Aquí no mas. ¿Y tu? –Se fue a la cocina, de espaldas, sin mirarlo.

-Pues... Te parecerá tonto... pero te he extrañado.

Se volteó a mirar aquellos ojos café, tan profundamente sinceros. Nunca pudo guardar un secreto. Ni aún queriéndolo. Y le sonrió. Y el chico de los ojos sinceros le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mi padre no llegará hoy a casa, así que nada de ponerte nerviosos, ya se que no te cae muy bien. –Empezó a servir el arroz, y el cocido, en forma de salsa. –Espero que te guste, lo cociné yo.

-No te hubiera molestado, hubiéramos comido pizza. –la mirada de respuesta del rubio fue misma que cada vez que pronunciaba esa frase.

-No se como no eres gordo, y ya sabes que gordos no me gustan. –volteose a servir su comida.

Taichi se tubo que sonreír. –Si, algo se de eso.

-Pero siéntate. –Puso el plato en un puesto, y fue como una orden.

-Gracias. –Y se sentó. Yamato terminó también de servirse, y se sentó frente a Taichi.

-¿Y cómo han estado las cosas? Tu nueva escuela, tu familia... –Yamato intentó entablar una conversación.

-Bien, la verdad es que bien. Está delicioso, cada vez cocinas mejor. -Yamato lo miró con algo de picardía en los ojos, coqueteó un poco al echarse el tenedor a la boca. –No me refería a eso.

-Mh... Yo no he dicho nada.

-Y tu, como ha estado tu nueva escuela, también.

-Todo bien. "Todo fluye, hermano"

-Ah, si. Y cómo se están tomando las cosas.

-Bien, no les gusta mi estilo de vida, así que no creo que se den cuenta exactamente qué estudio, pero no importa.

-Yo aún no lo comprendo. Es que pasar de una cosa a otra... comprendo que te guste la física, pero de ahí a... Astronáutica...

-Ni siquiera entiendes física, y pretendes entender porqué quiero estudiarla.

****

-Me vale. Es sólo que me sorprendió, como al resto. No te enojes. Tchs!

-Nadie tiene porqué juzgar mi estilo de vida. Al parecer aceptaban mas que fuera cantante de rock que físico astrónomo, y eso es realmente absurdo. La gente espera que seas de la manera que sólo ellos esperan, a veces sin preguntarte.

-Estás un poquito a la defensiva.

-¡Siempre listo para pelear! –Y se carcajeó, recordando aquellos tiempos del digimundo, en que Taichi era el emblema del valor, y de los niños buenos.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de esas cosas? Por favor, no me avergüences. Ya superé esa etapa.

-Pero quieres seguir algo con abogado. Igual vas a seguir luchando. -Puso las manos sobre la mesa, elevándose –siempre estarás luchando, -se siguió elevando con cada palabra – siempre peleando por lo que te parece justo –Taichi se encogía mientras Yamato se le acercaba –Y siempre por causas perdidas, aunque se logre ganar siempre... –Y Yamato ya estaba muy cerca de Taichi.

-Ya, deja de jugar, si no hay problemas, quiero ser al menos humanista. Ciencias es muy complicado.

-Mh –Yamato empezó a comer muy rápido.

-Y ahora qué haces, payaso.

-Como –Dijo con la boca llena. Taichi empezó a comer, aunque no tan rápido. Ya casi acabando el plato, Yamato volvió a hablarle: -oye, Tai, nunca has pensado en hacerte algo en el pelo, como un cambio de look...

-No. Mi madre se muere si me lo tiño rubio, pensaría que soy un rebelde. –Yamato lo miró aguantándose la risa. –que.

-¿Y quién te dijo que te lo tiñeras rubio, por dios? XDDDD

-Ya, no te rias. –Dijo un Taichi bastante abochornado.

-Ya, está bien, pero te decía que te hicieras por ejemplo un peinado distinto, un nuevo corte de pelo.

-¿Crees que lo necesito? Lo he pensado, pero no me decido.

-...

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué dije?

-Sólo dime una cosa... ¿Hace cuántos años que lo piensas?

-Ah, ya. No molestes.

-Pero es verdad. Mira, yo creo que un corte como el de Hydo te quedaría bien.

-Por como usas el pelo ahora, creo que nos pareceríamos a Justin y Brian de Queer as Folk.

-Mh. –Yamato pareció pensarlo varios momentos. –Creo que has dado en el clavo. ¿Desde cuando ves la serie?

-No la veo, es Sora o Mimí quienes la van a ver a mi casa, con Hikari.

-Y cuál te gusta, Brian o Justin.

-Ninguno, no soy gay. –Taichi seguía sin levantar la vista.

-Yo tampoco. –Yamato se encogió de hombros y usó bien la servilleta.

-Ah, si claro.

-Tu eres el gay.

-Fuiste tu quien me dio el beso.

El silencio fue incómodo entre los dos.

-Mh... creo que ya empezamos con lo de antes, Taichi Kamilla. Mira, si dejamos de vernos fue para que olvidaras eso. No fue mas que un accidente, no tiene porqué afectarte tanto.

-Ya lo sé, Yamato. –Taichi miró hacia un lado. Ya habían terminado de comer, y Yamato retiró los platos. Se puso el delantal, y abrió el grifo.

-Ya te lo había dicho, mis sentimientos hacia ti no tienen porqué influir entre nosotros. –Yamato estaba cabizbajo. –Esto lo hago por nuestro bien.

Taichi se puso en pie, y fue tras Yamato. Lo abrazó con su brazo izquierdo por las caderas, el derecho sobre los hombros, ocultando el rostro en su hombro, apoyándolo mas bien en su espalda.

-Eso lo sé también. Pero... ¿Que hay con lo que nosotros queremos? Al menos yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo.

-Entonces seca los platos.

-¿Eh?

-Seca los platos. El amor eterno dura hasta que hay que lavar los platos.

-Vale. –Taichi se separó de Yama, tomó el paño, y comenzó a secar.

-Escucha, puede que de alguna manera te sientas atraído al romance que las chicas nos están presentando, tal como te sientes atraído a comer pizza cada vez que debes cocinar. Pero tras calentar pizza en un plato en el microondas, debes lavarlo, ¿no es así?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y has notado que la pizza se adhiere a nivel molecular al plato?

-Jaja, pues si, pero no lo había concluido de esa forma.

-Así son las cosas, en este tuttifruti que nos salió de repente, -Yamato explicó mirando a los ojos a Taichi -empezamos a sobrar nosotros mismos, sin darnos cuenta, nos adherimos a la superficie de un elemento sólo por que las cosas se dieron así, y tal vez no por nuestra voluntad... En otras palabras, este el el momento de despegarnos. ¿Comprendes?

-(0.0) nada.

-¿Porqué será que no me sorprende? –Yamato por fin consideró que todo estaba limpio, y cerró el grifo.

-Por nada. Es que mira, si nos queremos, ¿Que demonios nos impide estar juntos? Finalmente, creo que sólo nosotros mismos. No creo que me haya pasado esto sólo por todo este lío con las chicas, Yama, a mí me gustabas de antes.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. ¿Porqué nunca lo dijiste? –Contestó con tono indiferente, mientras colgaba el delantal.

-Porque... no me atrevía.... –Taichi retrocedió con la vista baja hacia la pared. – Creía que te ibas a alejar... que fue lo que al final pasó. Yo creo que no hay otra cosa que hacer.

-¿No hay otra cosa? –Yamato sonrió. Le encantaba poner nervioso a Taichi, y se acercó a él. Puso una mano empuñada por encima de su cabeza, y con otra abrazó su cintura. (N/A: fan service! Fan service! Creo que maté la atmósfera, ups! Pero que tal les va hasta acá?) acercó su rostro al del moreno, que ya lo esperaba, y que se adelantó a recibirle el beso. –Yo creo que si la hay.

-¿Y qué cosa sería eso? –Preguntó Taichi con el rostro colorado.

-Comer postre.

-¿Comer postre?

-Si, ¿Dónde lo quieres? En el cuarto o en la mesa.

-Depende de qué sea. Elige tú.

-Ok. –Yamato se alejó, y caminó al refrigerador. -Elijo acá, y pie de limón. Puedes optar entre eso, sémola con leche, yogurt con plátano, y mouse de chocolate.

-Mh, creo que tomaré un café.

-El café hace mal, también el té. Aquí sólo hay agua, leche y cerveza.

-¿Y cómo no te has muerto? --U

-No se toman nunca juntos, baka. :]

-Ah. Me vale, entonces, tomaré cerveza, y sémola con leche.

-¿Y me preguntas porqué no he muerto? –Sacó un envase del refrigerador. –Toma. –Saca una cucharilla. Se devuelve a buscar otra para él, junto con su pie. Se sientan de nuevo a la mesa.

-Creí que los postres los hacías también.

-Usualmente. Pero creí que era una ocasión digna de comprar las cosas.

-Ah. O.o

-Oye, ya deja de poner caritas, y pruébalo.

-Ok, aunque esa frase parezca de publicidad de chocolate.

-Hablando del día blanco, eh.

-¿Qué? No, nada que ver. No, oye, en qué estas pensando, apuesto que ni me has puesto atención, yo no dije nada como eso, que piensas de mi, como puedes decir cosas así, no seas malo.

-Ay, dios, si hasta pareces un personaje de una anime. Y de uno bien fleto.

-... Hm... 99

-¿Dije algo malo? O.O (atento a Taichi, que ha empezado a sollozar)

-Mm... 99

-Oye, Tai, era una broma, yo no....

-Mm... 99

-Tai, espera, no te pongas a llorar ahora, ay, dios, y creí que er yo el llorón de la serie...

-TT

-Ay, no. Creo que me metí con otra jovencita llorona.

-¡Yo no soy un fleto de una serie de anime! ¡No soy un maricón ni un llorón tampoco!

-¡Entonces compórtate como machito, vale! ¡que si me gustan los hombre quiero que sea bien hombrecito, y no medio amanerado!

-...

-... Ups.

-.. –Gran silencio de Tai.

-... –Otro gran silencio de Yamato.

-¿Dijiste lo que creo que escuché?

-...

-Contesta.

-Eso creo. -Suspiró por fin.

-Entonces te gustan los hombres.

-Al parecer. Ay, no sé Taichi, de veras que no sé. –De nuevo tomó los platos de sus postres, y los llevó a lavar.

-No, espera, que no he terminado.

-Ah, lo siento.

-Y tu tampoco.

-De veras. –Comieron sus postres. –Ahora sí. –quitó el pocillo de las manos de Taichi. Parecía extrañamente feliz cuando lavaba la loza.

-Ahora hablemos. –Dijo cuando Yamato terminó de lavar. –hablaremos he hombre a hombre.

-¿A calzón quitado? –Preguntó levantando el hombro.

-Si.

-Pues entonces nos vamos al cuarto. –Yamato tomó de la mano a Taichi, y lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo tiró sobre su cama, y tomó la guitarra.

-Primero que nada, estás actuando muy extraño Yamato. De veras he estado varias veces a punto de decirte "Eres realmente extraño", no sé lo que te pasa, un rato intentas seducirme, y al otro sacarme. De veras que parezco no ser yo el confundido. Yo te quiero, y punto, no tengo ningún problema con eso ¿Tu si?

-Si, para mí es una situación problemática.

-¿Situación problemática?

-Si. Taichi, es que yo... Veras, a mi me gustaba antes ya un chico, y yo a él.

-Ya... ¿Y?

-Y él era mayor, entonces sabía mas cosas que yo, y digamos que me enseñó. No fue una relación tal, puesto que yo sólo quería jugar, experimentar, y él sabía como hacerlo. Hay un dicho, si un hombre quien jugar, casi siempre encuentra una compañera para ello.

-Ya... pero tu eres compañero.

-No, yo cumplo funciones de chica. Fui al psicólogo, y me dijo eso. No está muy bien que yo esté con chicos, pero me dijo que debía aceptarme tal cual soy. Me gustan los hombres, Tai, y ese es mi mayor secreto. Espero que sepas guardarlo.

-Si, tú... sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-¡Taichi! –Yamato se volteó de repente.

-Dime.

-Ahora supongo que si querrás alejarte de mí. Y no te culpo. –Yamato estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yamato... –Taichi acercó su mano para acariciar ese rostro, como siempre deseó hacerlo.

-No me toques, por favor. Sólo vete. No me toques, no podría soportarlo.

-No seas... –Taichi se levantó impotente. -¡No seas baka!

Y le propinó un golpe como hace tiempo no le daba.

-Taichi...

-Lo siento, te estás comportando en forma demasiado estúpida como para soportarlo. Y si fueras chica, diría que estás en tus días. Pero no lo eres. Siempre has sido mucho mas listo que yo. ¿Porqué lo haces? Te he estado rogando todo el rato que estés conmigo. Yo sé que tú quieres estar conmigo, y estamos actuando igual que en los imbéciles animes shonen ai de mi hermana.

-Tienes... Tienes razón.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. -Taichi se irguió con una sonrisa de sol, de esas que te infunden fuerzas. –Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer, y vamos a hacerla.

-Bien, -Sonrió Yamato recuperado - entonces... Vamos a lo que tenemos que hacer. –Y arrojó a Taichi sobre la cama.

-Oye... ¿Qué haces?

-Hacer lo único que podemos hacer. El amor.

-Ay, Yamato, no me refería a eso. –De inmediato Yamato dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y a qué te referías? –Se hizo a un lado, y lo miró de frente.

-Mm... Tienes razón, me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Si, pero no ahora, de inmediato.

-Ah, quieres ir de a poco.

-Si.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan precavido, Taichi Kamilla?

-Desde que estás raro. O bien, desde que vi lo que pasó con Sora y Mimí.

-El tatú japonés.

-Oye, no digas eso, Yamato.

-Es verdad, es que entiendo que a Sora le haya gustado ese idota, pero que a Mimí le haya gustado Yolei...

-¿Y qué tiene de malo Yolei?

-Solo que... del tuttifrutti, ella es la crema. Estuvo con todos alguna vez. ¿O me equivoco?

-Hm... Sólo le falta mi hermana. –Taichi le dio un beso a Yamato.

-Mm... ¿Seguro que quieres ir lento?

Las luces se apagan en la ciudad, ninguno de los dos se molesta en advertirlo.

-Mm... En lo absoluto.

Nya!!! Que fic mas janseanista!! (busquen la palabra en el diccionario, concurso!!) mínima descripción de eventos, digamos sólo acciones y diálogos, por eso el lemon queda para el próximo capítulo!! Porque este fic no es Shonen ai! Y si, volveré un poco a lo anterior, relatos de Yamato y Mimí. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, debo ir a Internet, y allí grabaré mis agradecimientos para los rewiewer.

Kaoru: sigue habiendo tension, y habra mas somi, aunque no sabia que se decia asi.

Ayumi o HaRu : extraño que odies el yaoi, y leas esto.

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Bien, estoy sin clase, pero no es que luefgo vaya a tener mas clase, lo malo es eso.

Anna ): muchas gracias por tu opinion, pero aclaro al prnincipio lo que sucede con ello. Ni sabia que el shoujo y el shonen ai fueran generos distintos. Pero en fin, creo que siempre se aprendee algo nuevo.

Espero les guste el cap.

Baicho!!

Besos!


	4. ¿Quien es la clara y quien la yema?

Kiwis, Limones, Manzanas y Naranjas.

Notas Preliminares: (sólo para Haru, o como sea) Si, en respuesta a su inquietud de no entender nada, proseguiré con el curso normal del fic. Esto es el normal capítulo tres, pero en el cuatro. Lo anterior fue una cita Taito en casa de Yamato, y sólo transcurre una conversación. Sólo eso. No pasa nada. me parece normal que no lo entiendan, quería ver su respuesta, y ya la tuve. Sólo que no insulten si mandan un rewiew, no necesito que me digan mas que "no entiendo" "Wakatanaide", etc. Un día haré un "Fic para Dummies", por mientras, vuelvo al estilo anterior.

Fe de erratas: el apellido real de Tai es Yagami, no Kamilla, como lo había puesto en los cap anteriores, el segundo es un extraño invento de los traductores. ¿Porqué en no lo notaron?

En suma, encontré la planificación previa del fic, que se me había perdido.

Capítulo 4:

¿Quién es la clara, y quién es la yema? O ¿Quién sobra en esta relación?

[Cuenta Sora]

Si, ya sé que estos últimos meses... semanas en realidad han sido extremadamente confusos, de un crecimiento rápido, a veces me acostaba siendo una, y me levantaba siendo otra. La verdad de las cosas es que no la pasé tan mal con Mimí, pero creo que ya se acabó. No quiero seguir en esto. Descubría que la quiero como se quiere a una hermana menor, y eso es todo, no voy mas allá porque no quiero. Me dijo que era una reprimida, y todo, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Creo que hice lo correcto, a Tai y a Yamato no parece irles tan bien, después de todo. Se habían dejado de ver porque ambos se cambiaron de escuela, pero volvieron, y como Tai sigue en fútbol, y Yamato en su banda, pues no tienen tiempo para ellos. Y, al menos Tai, está sufriendo mucho por la situación.

Yo ya no voy tan seguido a ver Yaoi con las chicas, Hikari también quiere dejarlo, y creo que Mimí quiere estar con Yolei, la mas Yuri de todas, incluyendo que Mimí es literalmente la niña Tatu del grupo.

La verdad, me estoy desconectando de todos ellos. Me molesta profundamente, principalmente porque supieron todo de mi relación con Mimí. Estoy en mi etapa de renegar todo eso.

Fue por eso que elegí salirme del tutti fruti. Soy la yema de todo. Aunque Yamato nombró así al grupo de nosotros cuatro, en honor cada uno a una fruta, no puedo evitar pensar que Yolei hará mejor papel allí que yo. Recuerdo cuando nos reímos de la ocurrencia. Yo era una manzana sencillamente por mi color de pelo, Mimí era una naranja pues porque en ése tiempo lo llevaba naranja. Taichi era un Kiwi, porque los kiwis son café por fuera, como su pelo, y verdes de corazón. A veces ácidos al morderlos, a menos que esté maduro. Y Yamato un limón por varias razones:

1: Su pelo es amarillo.

2: Es ácido como el solo. Un limón dulce es tan fácil de encontrar como un kiwi dulce.

3: Le gusta el lemon fuerte.

Y en realidad, su sobrenombre era un poco ridículo, porque no hay tutti fruti con limones. En realidad debió ser plátano, pero según él eso era demasiado fálico, y no se consideraba un símbolo sexual del rock. Aparte que de antes le habían dado el premio limón. Pero bueno, si seguimos así... Yo diría que Yolei es una mora, (un blackberry, o mulberry), por su pelo, y forma de ser, dulzona, y Mimí sería una frambuesa, (raspberry).

Y creo que mas que tutti fruti, fue un multi fruti. Faltó un poco de salsa de chocolate.

[Cuenta Tai]

KYAA!! Podría hablar horas por teléfono con Sora quejándome de lo que pasa, pero ya le tengo la oreja hinchada de tanto hacerlo. Es que me enferma que Yamato esté tan ocupado con sus malditos estudios, sus malditos conciertos, y sus malditos amigos que son mas importantes que yo. Estoy enojado. Estoy molesto. No puede ser. Y tampoco puede ser que me afecte tanto que mi amigo haya dejado de verme. Se me acaban de llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Mi amigo de siempre, es que nos sentábamos juntos y todo... si, porque todo fue una confusión, tal como dijo Sora cuando terminó con Mimí, frente a todos. Maldita sea, es normal llorar porque tu amigo no está... Maldita sea, es normal extrañarlo a cada rato, puesto que hacían todo junto antes... Maldita sea, ¿Es normal? Yamato me diría: ¿Y qué hay con eso? Pero yo no soy Yamato, soy un tonto que llora frente a un maldito computador porque está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Soy solo un tonto que por orgullo no le llama. Soy... Soy sólo un maldito chico que está actuando igual que un anime!

Así estoy, un poco desesperado por la actitud de ése maldito estúpido. Y todo porque es demasiado responsable con todos, menos conmigo. Hace un mes que no llama. Un mes.. igual que dice la canción de Spiral, (bueno, una adaptación) cuando pasa un mes sin verse, pues uno cambia. Y son esos cambios los que nos pueden impedir tener una relación. No lo sé, creo que esto ha sido demasiado poco para durar demasiado. Tal como dijo Mimí el otro día, cuando se acercó a hablarme ella, que no debo mentirme a mí mismo. Eso sería el último daño que podría hacerme. Pero estoy tan confundido. Por momentos es el amigo de siempre, y por momentos es el amante del nunca jamás. Por momentos la voluptuosidad, el deseo se vuelven el centro, por momentos es sólo una mera ficción de mi cuerpo, un mero engaño del mal, estoy haciendo cosas prohibidas, estoy haciendo las cosas mal, estoy pecando contra natura al amar a un ser como él. Cuando estamos juntos, sencillamente caminando, siento que todos ven a través de mí, que todos notan esta atracción del seno de nuestra alma, y tal como me dijo Mimí, lo nuestro es demasiado obvio.

Hay unos días en que lo veo de lejos, me siento bien con sólo mirarlo. Vaya, me quejo todo el tiempo que nunca llama, nunca escribe, pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta que yo tampoco. ¡Qué amantes tan problemáticos!

Paso escribiendo mails que nunca envío. Y sin embargo, me destroza que no me envíe nada.

[Habla Sora]

Creo poder entrar explicando las razones de mi rompimiento con Mimí, pero ahora que está con Yolei, no importa demasiado. No lo sé, no se si estoy celosa, o no, pero creo que... No sé qué creo. El recuerdo de aquella noche que se quedó a dormir en mi cama, me llena de escalofríos duraderos, me llena de recuerdos pasajeros, me llena de todo sin llenarme. Ella no lo sabe, Yamato y yo estuvimos en esa misma cama, en este mismo colchón... Las cosas son tan difíciles... Cuanto mas importantes son las cosas, mas duro nos es decirlas. Entre Yamato y yo no hubo nada a nivel sentimental, nunca hubo nada de romance, no fuimos amantes, fuimos compañeros de cama, hasta que cada cual decidiera lo suyo.

No lo niego, en un momento hubo una confusión terrible de mi parte, pues creí que lo amaba. Uno por mucho que diga que las cosas no le afectan, hay veces e que aparte de penetrar tu cuerpo, los hombres parecen desde allí penetrar tu corazón. Como si al abrirte de piernas abrieras también tu alma, tu interioridad. De a poco a mis amantes ocasionales empecé a poner reglas y a romperlas. Cada nuevo paso, cada nueva caricia se experimenta de un modo distinto. Con Mimí el sexo salvaje que conocía de disolvió en el agua. Con Mimí conocí un nuevo aspecto del sexo, que es la dulzura del cuerpo. Esa dulzura y ternura infinita en cada caricia, como el viento sobre el mar, que de a poco se va agitando hasta conocer un nuevo tipo de tormenta, mas grande nunca vista, una tormenta que devora todo lo existente hasta su paso. Viví la destrucción de mi aprendizaje sexual, la violación de mi mente, la profanación de todo lo que es natural... Y me gustó.

Lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, la vida no tiene marcha atrás, ni puedo borrar mi memoria. Con el tiempo se aprende a olvidar, el olor, el tacto, son cosas que el cuerpo olvida, son cosas que hay que reaprender tras un tiempo.

[Habla Yamato]

El cuarteto principal de la obra se hallaba en crisis. Nos habíamos distanciado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, que nada marcharía como al principio. Extraño demasiado a Taichi, pero en su casa nunca me dan con él. Creo que no quiere hablarme. ¿Quién querría hablar con un sucio gusano como yo?

Tampoco quiere verme. Hay días en que lo veo pasar, finjo no verle para no asustarlo, pero nunca viene a mí. Me vigila un rato, y se va.

Jamás me ha llamado. Jamás me ha escrito un mail. Definitivamente, creo que ya no tiene siquiera deseos de decirme que no quiere estar conmigo.  

¡Qué amantes tan problemáticos!

Y sin embargo, no quiero enviarle un mail para ver que no lo abre.

Y después de todo, aún recuerdo como una magnitud eléctrica los primeros atisbos de mi única experiencia mas allá de este mundo, en cuanto a lo sexual. Con Sora fue una amistad con aprendizaje, fue un motivo mas para darme cuenta de cuan fuertes pueden ser las cosas que yo siento. He estado con muchas personas, pero ninguno como Tai, inocente y buscador apasionado de sensaciones, regalándome mi amor por aquel sexo casi idealizado que me dio sólo una vez, aquella vez que le invité a cenar a casa... Y regaloneamos un poco sobre mi cama. Poseer ese cuerpo es como poseer ninguno, de nada vale cuanta experiencia se pueda tener, cuando el amor se queda callado, con ojos brillantes, el cuerpo entregado, quieto, esperando por algo que no sabe qué es...

La única esperanza de desenredar todo este entuerto de estupideces es yendo a la cita en casa de Mimí. Seguro hay una trampa en todo esto, pero hay trampas en las que uno desea caer.

[Narrador Omnisciente]

Después del tortilleo de Tai con Yamato, prosigo como narrador de los acontecimientos que se vieron por cualquiera de los idiotas que andábamos volando bajo cerca de ellos por ese tiempo. Hasta acá he puesto sus diarios de vida, pero ahora... Viene mi relato.

Ese día la junta era a las tres y media, pero como están acostumbrados a la impuntualidad de Tai, pues ninguno quiso llegar a tiempo. Y curiosamente, el día quedó registrado en la historia porque Taichi llegó a tiempo. Mimí lo recibió muy contenta. Entre tres treinta y cinco y cuarenta, llegaron todos los demás chicos, menos Yamato. A las tres cuarenta y cinco llegó Yamato con el ojo en tinta. Dijo que se había pelado con unos chicos de su bada, y que el otro que quedó con marcas estaba en urgencias con una guitarra de collar.

Nota mental: recuérdenme no hacer enojar a Yamato.

Mimí sirvió jugo, una nueva receta que acababa de inventar. Todos bebieron. Se pusieron a jugar en la .Hacken la PS2, como era de esperarse, Tk nunca perdía. Tai quería acercarse a Yamato, pero no sabía como. Mimí, entre el trae y lleva vasos y jugo, los había dejado sentarse juntos. Empezaron a hablar bajito, como era de esperarse.

-¿Porqué nunca llamaste?

-Creí que sería un estorbo.

-Mh... como no aportabas en nada a mi vida, creí conveniente borrarte de mi data base.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso. Eres el único estúpido al cual quiero, al cual me atrevo a decirle que lo quiero, ¡Y encima me dices ese montón de estupideces!

-Ah, ya, no te pongas cuático, me aburres cuando hablas así.

-Mh. o

-Nh... nada de mh, que pareces vaca.

-Muu.

-Baka, baka, aparte que estas engordando...

-Ah, no Yama san, eso si no te lo permito... –Taichi iba ir a pegarle, y Yamato lo atrae de la solapa de la chaqueta, y le planta el medio beso.

-¿Y eso?

-It's Gravitation.

-...

-Jajajajajajajajaja!

-Oye, qué tanto hacen allá atrás? –Preguntó Daisuke. Producto de ello, todos se dieron vuelta hacia los dos chicos mas rojos que el juguito de frutas que Mimí repartió.

-Nada. –Respondió nerviosamente Taichi, tomándose de golpe el jugo, con los ojos cerrados para no ver las miradas inocentes de unos e incriminatorias de otros. –a propósito Mimí, ¿De qué está hecho el jugo?

-De moras, frambuesas, Kiwis, y una pizca de jugo de limón.

-¿qué receta es ésa? Nunca había escuchado algo así. –Hikari estaba sorprendida.

-Viniendo de Hikari san es una gran cosa –sonrió Koshiro Izumi.

-Bueno, la receta original en vez de mora y frambuesa tenía naranjas y manzanas, pero se nos acabaron las manzanas, y por eso las naranjas también. Así que una naranja que se volvió frambuesa me dio la idea de agregar una mora.

-¿Y la crema? –Preguntó Daisuke. -Normalmente estas cosas llevan crema.

-La crema... Estee... no hay crema.

-Es curioso –observó el pequeño Iori – pero la receta original, Kiwis, Limones, Manzanas y Naranjas, también coincide con el orden alfabético occidental, KLMN.

-Mh... no lo había notado, pero en el último disco que estoy haciendo, también las lyrics van algo así. –Observó Yamato. –Lo que me hace pensar que de repente hay algo más tras esto.

Los chicos se miraron un momento, y al tiempo todos dijeron:- ¡Bingo! Es el destino.

Por supuesto que los involucrados esperaron que los pequeños se fueran, menos Yolei, para arreglar cuentas con la casi delatora. Joe, notando que algo extraño pasaba, preguntó quién quería ir a compara una pizza, y los que no querían ir, una mirada asesina de Yamato bastó para que comprendieran.

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste, Mimí.

-Eh... Chicos, tranquilos, sólo quise hacerles una bromita...

-Sólo que casi nos delatas a todos –Yamato la miraba casi de lado, con una ceja levantada.

-Etoo... Pero ya ven que no pasó nada... Además, Yama, te queda bien el papel de Yuki....

[Cosas que pasaron por la mente de cada uno de los involucrados antes de aquel horrendo crimen]

Yamato: -- "Maldita niña, ahora sí que le corto el pelo.

Taichi: =E ( ahora sí que la mato... Como se atreve a llamar así a Yamato... Sólo yo, que soy su koi, puedo llamarlo así.

Sora: ˆˆ puedo ser la chica mas linda del mundo, puro amor, pero cuando me buscan, me hayan...  : # (Como Hanival)

Yolei: Debo proteger a Mimí de estos asesinos... ay, aunque está tan buena así... Mejor les ayudo, y luego le limpio sus heridas con mi propio cuerpo... (E W K)

[Eso ha sido mi lapsus de locura de hoy. Ya sé que llevo muchos, pero igual.]

Al regresar, los chicos encontraron todo normal, sólo que no estaba Mimí. Esto es el mundo de lo desconocido... Wok, Fanfic equivocado, lo siento.

(N/A: Jakito está durmiendo ahora, tras dejarla inconsciente un rato, está diciendo sólo locuras porque su pareja le molestó, y está enojada. Así que por el momento, yo, Heero Yui, aspirante a piloto de Boeing 747 contra la torre de San Francisco, seguiré escribiendo. Por favor, esto es humor negro.)

Y bien, al regresar, Mimí dormía apaciblemente en su cuarto, se había sentido mal de repente, y Yolei se había ofrecido amablemente a cuidarla. De vez en cuando se escuchaba uno que otro sonido, que los demás involucrados justificaba, o subía el volumen. Al final, Sora preparó un poco mas de el jugo, puesto que la madre de Mimí no estaba, y lo bebieron todos. Yamato le ayudó, la verdad, y entonces todos cayeron dormidos. Entonces, Yamato y Taichi invadieron el cuarto de los padres de Mimí, y allí sí que se sintieron ruidos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperen al próximo capítulo, que mi hermana dedicará sólo al lemon, pero que ahora no se puede escribir, debido a que está mi padre, y que debo cerrar el documento. Espero que el lemon se pueda subir junto con este capítulo, porque está un poco aburrido así. Falta limón en estos casos. Finalmente, Heero Yui salvó la situación, no soy muy buen escritor, así que quéjense con mi hermana, después de todo, es de ella este fic. No contestaré Rewiew, porque no enviaron mas, al parecer, si no, estaría pendiente "Contestar rewiew en este fic". Bueno, como esto lo leera Duo, creo que aprovecharé de enviarle un abrazo de esos bien posesivos, por la parte baja de la espalda, con uno de esos besos que él conoce. Y le enviaría uno igual a Yamato, pero es de parte de Jakito.


	5. De como los acidos le hacen pa volverse ...

KLMN 05:

Capítulo cinco: De Cómo Los Ácidos La Hacen Para Volverse Dulces.

Nota preliminar: Haru san, no te enojes, en realidad me gusta mucho que sigas esta historia, como Anna, me siento muy honrada, porque nadie había seguido una historia mía así... Así que por Haru o como sea, esta vez pondré letras delante de los diálogos, como Y o T.

Con respecto al apellido, es muy simpático, y para evitar toda suerte de bobadas, no le llamaré mas por el apellido.

Había hecho esto, pero increíblemente, se borró. Así que tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Y con respecto a las amenazas de muerte que me han llegado al mail, les diré que somi y yomi van si o si, les guste Mimí, Sora, o odien a Yolei. Mi hermano dice que no tengo por qué darle preferencias a nadie. ¡Así que se joden! No, es broma, sólo que no esperen que parta de exactamente el mismo punto donde dejé la historia.

Yamato y Taichi caminaban juntos por la larga avenida junto al mar. Era invierno, así que iban con sus chaquetas, y bufandas. Caminaban lento, no había prisas por llegar a casa en aquel atardecer tan bello.

El viento frío soplaba, y Taichi se estremecía. No comía bien desde que estudiaba tan lejos de casa, y ya comenzaba a afectarle. Yamato lo miró pensando en que pronto lo abrigaría entre sus brazos. Iban a su casa.

Y: -Mi padre no llegará hasta pasado mañana, así que no habrá la más mínima posibilidad que llegue.

T: -Bueno.

Y: -Así podremos comer tranquilos.

T: -Pues no siento hambre. Hoy comí bien.

Y: -Y yo no hablaba de comida.

OO  --U

T: -¿Entonces de qué?

Y: -¿Te estás haciendo el huevon? –Se acercó por detrás, cruzándose para hablarle al oído, sin que pasara apercibido por los demás. –quiero comerte a ti. Me muero de ganas.

T: -Comprendo. ¿Tienes... Protección?

Y: -¿Protección? ¿Temes quedar embarazado?

T: -No, pero tú has estado antes con chicas, y...

Y: -Siempre con protección, y casi siempre eran vírgenes...

T: -O eso decían.

Y: -No soy estúpido.

T: -¡Pero eran fan grumpies!

Y: -Ah, ¿Estás celoso? ¬¬

T: -Etooo... Bueno, si.

Y: -Siempre me preocupé de no llegar a tener relaciones con todas. ¿Estás loco que aceptaría tal cosa? Aunque diga otra cosa, el sexo siempre es algo muy especial. Y esto es... mas especial que nada...

T: -Ah.

Y: -Entremos de todos modos a la farmacia. Necesito algo. -Yamato entró a la farmacia, y Taichi entró detrás de él. –Disculpe, necesito lubricante.

V: (Vendedora): Eh... Si, mire, tenemos de esta marca, dicen que es muy buena, también trae algo de anestésico. Y esta que trae en tres diferentes sabores, otra con figuritas de animales que brillan en la oscuridad, y esta con olor...

Y: No, eso quitaría efecto. Tiene uno que sea transparente, sin sabor ni olor ni figuritas, ni anestesia...

V: Si, está esta. –Se da cuenta de la presencia de Taichi tras Yamato. –Diga joven...

T: Vengo con él.

V: OH... YA VEO. Bien, señor, no quisiera...

Y: Nada mas, gracias.

La señora vendedora parecía escandalizada al despachar la cuenta. Yamato se le abrazó a Taichi por la espalda, haciendo que se escandalizara aún mas, y fue peor cuando le besó el cuello, y la cara. Recogieron el paquete, y se soltó de Taichi. Le abrió la puerta para que saliera, y al último momento, le dijo:

Y: "Para la próxima, tome una foto, DURA MAS" Y cerró la puerta tras sí.

T: ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Y: ˆ¬ˆ por nada. recuerda que me gusta molestar a la gente.

T: Ah...

Y: anda no te enfades –Le dijo abrazándole por los hombros.

T: No me enfado, es sólo que no comprendo.

Y: Ya, no importa. Algún día lucharás por el derecho de dos hombres a besarse en la calle.

T: En realidad, todos en mi clase apoyan el derecho de la familia a no tener que explicar a los hijos porqué si son dos hombres se abrazan en público.

Y: Mh. Ya llegamos.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras al departamento 202. (Es el del anime). Al llegar, Yamato se adelantó a abrir la puerta. No esperaban encontrarse en un palacio, mas un lugar tranquilo por toda una noche satisfacía muchas de sus necesidades y alternativas. Yamato se adelantó a la cocina, mientras Taichi se quitaba el abrigo. Yamato lo tomó, junto con el suyo, y los llevó a su cuarto.

T:...

Y:... si quieres algo sólo pídemelo.

S: No lo sé... Es un chico guapo, inteligente, sabe mucho de cine, y me atrae físicamente, pero es tan inseguro, ectoplasmático, no creo que sea muy estable emocionalmente.

M: No espero que un hombre sea estable emocionalmente si sabe que tiene emociones. Eso es normal en los chicos, Sora.

S: No lo sé... como te digo, solo se que nada se... Ojalá Yamato estuviera desocupado hoy.

M: Claro, como es mucho mejor consejero que yo... (haciendo pucheros)

S: ¿Celosa?

M: Tal vez. Lo preferiste como pareja, y como amigo. Pese a todo...

S: Ya empiezas otra vez. Me aburres cuando haces eso.

Otra vez las pilló el atardecer, igual que tiempo atrás, en el cuarto de Mimí. Sora estaba tendida boca abajo en su cama. Mimí, sentada, apoyando se espalda en la cama, y la cabeza en la parte baja de la espalda de Sora. Era un cuadro de mucha intimidad, con la luz rojiza sonrosada que traspasaba las cortinas. Esta vez estaban vestidas si, y con mucha ropa, el frío congelaba.

M: Lo siento.

S: No sientas nada, y hazme un masaje en la espalda.

M: Vaya, ¿En serio lo quieres? Sabes que puede terminar mal...

S: Va a terminar tan mal como lo queramos.

M: tienes razón.

Sus dedos hábiles recorrieron demarcando las líneas de la espalda, tan pequeña y huidiza, tan ancha por los hombros, angulosa y suave, y su pierna se cruzó a través de esas caderas tan levantadas, para quedar a horcajadas de aquel cuerpo. Empezó levemente, pero al rato ya amasaba aquellos hombros, cuyos brazos ya no estaban bajo la barbilla, sino a los lados. Deshizo los nudos que llenaban aquel lugar, suavizando al tacto, estirando los músculos, sintiendo los gemidos de alivio (y una que otra cosilla) de su paciente.

Cuando aquel se volvió, sin embargo, para mirar de frente al doctor, este de inmediato perdió el control, amasando ahora aquellos pechos tan sensibles a sus dedos, mientras sus labios eran controlados ahora por los mismos que un día la rechazaron.

Y. ¿Quieres algo, té, café, un sándwich?

T: No, gracias.

Y: Si quieres algo...

T: Es que te quiero a ti.

Y: Estas un poco tenso para eso ahora, y puede ser contraproducente.

T: Entonces relájame.

Se apoya en el mueble de la cocina. Yamato se acerca a él, de manera que quedan muy cerca. Lo abraza por la cintura, y le da un beso profundo. Juegan con las lenguas dentro de la boca. Taichi pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros de Yamato. Y éste lo empuja a que se siente sobre la mesilla del mueble. Se siguen besando, y mirándose, a veces, el beso era de esos que tiene la propiedad de ternura mas que deseo animal, ese deseo que te da ganas de tener mas, pero de poseer tranquilamente, sin prisas, sin apuros, tendrían todo la noche para ellos solos, no había mas nada que esperar.

Yamato acarició su espalda hacia abajo, y al ir hacia arriba, fue arrastrando su camisa, y su chomba. Se ayudó con la otra mano para el frente, y al ir por las axilas, Tai separó un poco el beso para levantar las manos.

Se miraron sonrojados a los ojos. El sonrojo no era de timidez, y sus cuerpo ya elevaban temperatura. Taichi apoyó las manos un poco mas atrás, luciendo su bien formado cuerpo. Siempre molestó a Yamato diciéndole que era un delgaducho. Ahora Yamato lo contemplaba, y le gustaba. Además, se había acomodado entre las piernas de Taichi, quien tenía las caderas un poco mas arriba de las suyas. Mas despeinados de los frecuente, Yamato aún sostenía la tibia ropa que recién había arrancado.

Y: ¿Vamos a la cama?

T: De acuerdo.

Yamato lo tomó de la mano, y lo bajó casi arrastrando en dirección a su cuarto, donde lo arrojó encima de la cama. Cerró la puerta, y se arrojó sobre él. Rebotaron jugando, a carcajadas, sobre el piso.

Las ropas de Mimí y Sora también yacían lejos de ellas, como un auténtico rechazo a aquello que no fuera natural. Los labios dulces y suaves se rozaban ya hinchados de tanto roce divino, así como sus pezones. Los pechos de Mimí eran así, divinos, como rellenos de leche y miel, como si de ellos fuera a salir hidromiel o ambrosia de un momento a otro. Los pechos de Sora eran un tanto mas oscuros, pero igualmente bellos. Poseían aquellos la belleza de lo salvaje, de lo civilizado que yace junto a la ropa, lejos, de aquel sabor de los bosques húmedos y oscuros, donde, hipnotizado, no puedes sumergirte sin perderte. Ambos cuerpos profundamente femeninos, se amaban el uno al otro casi si intervención de la razón, en aquel ambiente tibio, y ya oscuro. No se habían molestado en encender la luz. Ya había caído la noche, que protege rubores indecentes de la luz del día. Casi como un útero. A aquella casa nadie iba a llegar de improviso. Las dos espaldas casi se encontraban de lo apretados que eran los abrazos, de los pechos que se encontraban, de los cuellos que eran recorridos, y besados. Las piernas se refugiaban en torno a ellas mismas, hasta formar una bolita de carne, una sola bolita tiritante y rubia, sudorosa, que se apretaba y se apretaba en torno a si misma, buscando su centro, buscando su aura, buscando volver a lo que nunca fueron. Las piernas chocaban, y hubo mas de uno que vio la luz en aquella batalla de ternura y oscuros deseos que nunca dejan de amarrarse al vientre, y aferrarse a los huesos del otro con el que estamos.

La luz de la luna no entró por aquella ventana, donde dos cuerpos que intentaban retomar su propio cuerpo miraban por si quería entrar.

Dos cuerpos blancos como ella, sin darse cuenta, se habían vuelto luz de luna.

Yamato recorrió aquel cuerpo duro, musculoso con la punta de los dedos al principio, pasando y repasando los lineamientos perfectos del cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Tomaba su tiempo en buscar aquellos sitios que pronto serían quemados en pasión. Taichi se desvanecía. Lejos, en un universo adjunto, tal vez pudieran estar juntos por siempre... su mente divagaba... Yamato miraba su cuerpo, y miraba su ojos. Tomó las muñecas del cuerpo adjunto, y las dejó en su almohada.

Y: Ahora cierra los ojos. Y no los vuelvas a abrir.

T: ¿Qué?

Y: cierra los ojos, y no te muevas.

Siguió en su tarea de delinear el cuerpo con los dedos. De los dedos, reemplazó la mano completa, y mas tarde, empezó a recorrer el cuello con su boca. Tomó una venda del cajón, y la puso sobre los ojos de Tai. Comenzó a besarlo por la línea central que dividía su cuerpo en dos lados... bajó a través de esos pectorales al ombligo, obligándose a demorarse un rato allí, bajando en cascadas hacia la línea que marcaba su pantalón, que tras unos momentos desabotonó con prisa. Taichi iba a moverse para ayudarle, pero Yamato le dijo "Te dije que te estuvieras quieto". Quitó lento el pantalón, y con él salieron sus boxers, y los calcetines. Taichi se llevó las manos a la boca cuando sintió la boca de Yamato en el interior de sus muslos, subiendo y bajando, una boca húmeda y caliente, que quiso estar dentro suyo.

"Voltéate" escuchó decir. Y el chico rebelde, que nunca obedeció a sus padres, obedeció sin dudar a una orden llena de deseo.

Sintió todo el peso de esa lengua húmeda como su propio cuerpo cerca de sus nalgas. Sentía como el pene le pulsaba. Sentía que ya estaba a punto de terminar.

T: Yamato...- gimió –Yamato, espera, que me corro... Que voy a acabar...

Y: Si quieres terminar, termina, no por eso termina la fiesta.

T: Ya... Yamato... oh, dios, no puedo...

Yamato respiró hondo, se limpió la boca de su misma saliva, y se entreabrió con furia el pantalón. Se montó arriba de Taichi, y le mordisqueó un poco el cuello. Vagó con sus manos, casi fuera de sí, por aquel cuerpo que gemía, y que en tres besos mas acabó en sus propias manos.

Y: Espero... Espero que te hayas sentido bien.

T: Ya lo creo.... (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) pero no comprendo algo...

Y: ¿Qué cosa?

T: ¿porqué solo yo estoy desnudo?

Y: Mh... (encogió un hombro, e hizo un puchero) no se...

T: Mh... creo que hay que remediar eso... Rápido.

Y: Me da vergüenza.

T: Ya lo creo.

Tiró de espaldas a Yamato, y empezó a besarlo desaforadamente, intentando compenetrar sus almas en un solo momento... empezó a quitarle la ropa... mas suave si... y para cuando lo tuvo desnudo, lo contempló...

Sora se despertó como a la media hora. Había hecho el amor una vez mas con Mimí. "Pero ya no mas" pensó. La quedó observando, todas las personas parecen ángeles cuando se las mira dormir, pero Mimí en ese momento para Sora era lo mas precioso. Le acarició un poco el rostro, moviendo los mechones que quedaban... Siempre le molestó que la despeinara, y se peinaba otra vez, y la volvía a despeinar... quien diría que eran conductas para tocarse... ella, con su rostro que siempre dijo odiar "parece el de un hombre" le oía decir. "En cambio el tuyo es tan redondito, tan femenino".

S: pero ya no mas... Mimí, no quise decírtelo, no pude... pero ahora soy yo quien se va. Disfruta a tu nueva chica.

Acarició con el dedo los contornos de aquel cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía. Tomó su ropa, y se vistió. Sintió que Mimí se movía, y la miró voltearse. Terminó de vestirse, y se acercó otra vez a su cama.

S: lo siento, pero me iré... Quería decirte que lo pasé muy bien contigo.

Cerró la puerta.

Y el silencio entró por ella.

El silencio y la soledad.

Entró a quedarse.

Los sollozos de Mimí se escucharon cada vez mas fuerte, hasta volverse llanto puro y desesperado.

M: ¿Eso era todo, Sora? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?

Lo que no supo, es que cuando el filo de la puerta se cerró, mas de un corazón pareció quedar pescado en las bisagras.

Aquel cuerpo blanco, pleno de fantasías sexuales e historias presas en cada gesto, y cada nuevo temblor... aquel cuerpo que se le abría completamente, como estrella, para recibirlo, aquel cuerpo que estaba también a punto de tocar las estrellas con violencia...

Y: Tai... Me duele...

T: ¿Qué hago?

Taichi con ojos llenos de lujuria se tendió para hablarle al oído.

T: ¿Cómo te ayudo?

¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Y: Chúpamelo. Cómeme, Tai...

Taichi agachó su cabeza par cumplir las órdenes temblorosas de su señor. Empezó lengüeteando con timidez la punta, que punzaba ya, y se metió todo lo que pudo a la boca, y chupó fuerte. Su dios empezó a gemir fuerte... Pero aún era demasiado pronto... Salió de allí... las gotitas de pre orgasmo ya estaban, y deseaba disfrutar ese cuerpo blanco como pescado crudo al máximo, chuparle toda la sal y el jugo de las costillas, marcar una vez mas que era el único que estaría allí.

Para cuando ya sus gemidos pasaron a gritos, tomó en su mano el pene de Yamato, y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente, para terminar en dos tiempos.

Ya el suyo estaba preparado otra vez, o mas bien faltaba poco.

Se tendió a su lado a respirar en su oído, completamente sándwich, a esperar el momento.

Ya faltaba poco para que empezaran de nuevo los fuegos artificiales, esta vez con champañazo.

Este fic... me he demorado un poco mucho en escribir este capitulo, pero creo que me quedo tal como quería, lo cual es bastante complejo. Muchas malas palabras, mucha cebolla amarga con algo de dulce que no es tanto... No puedo contarles historias de hadas con pétalos de rosa, por eso no soy popular en el mundo del fanfiction. Aquí empezó el lemon, y no se cuando pare. No tengo planificación para el resto... Estoy en blanco otra vez.

Mil besos a Duo Maxwell, koi de Heero Yui, y a Yamato, postre de Jakito. Espero que a Taichi no lo moleste. Y a noin, que para estas alturas estará leyendo este fic. Noin es realmente grandiosa. Y para Carmin, el hada buena de los escritores... un beso casto. (el unico que puede venir de mi y serlo.)


	6. De La Metamorfosis de las mariposas a la...

KLMN 06

De la metamorfosis, desde semillas a mariposas.

Esto no contendrá agradecimientos, lo escribiré mucho antes que se publique.

Sólo quiero aclara que mariposa simboliza la transformación acabada, y a los gay. Patéticamente, también el arco iris, el orado, y casi todo lo que me gusta.

Taichi abrazó a Yamato por la espalda.

Y: Y creí que yo iba a ser el primer seme.

T: Pues, no, seré yo. Ya luego te dejaré a ti.

Taichi deslizó la mano por el frente de aquel cuerpo que afirmaba profundamente. Tenía el cuerpo muy pegado al de Yamato, su cuerpo moreno en contacto con el cuerpo pálido... Su pene estaba ya listo, pero no sabía cómo preparar a Yamato. Le mordió el cuello, bajo el oido, y sentía como el cuerpo de su compañero estaba lacio y tenso, dispuesto para lo que vendría. Cortó un poco el ambiente para tomar el gel. Yamato se quejó un poco por lo frío que estaba, pero Taichi sonrio.

T: Con lo caliente que estamos, en unos segundos ya estará bien.

La verdad, el gel le produjo placer. Se tendió de espaldas, relajándose un poco para lo que vendría. Estaba nervioso, y a la vez tranquilo. Sabía lo que sucedería. Taichi siguió masajeando la zona. Su pene se comenzó a erectar otra vez. Dolía un poco lo que hacía Tai. Se volteó a mirarlo, parecía muy concentrado en aquello que hacía. Se estremeció al comprobar que eran dos dedos, completo... Eran tres dedos los que tenía dentro suyo. Tai se sintió observado, quitó la mano de donde la tenía, y besó a Yamato. Lo giró de espaldas hacia sí, y puso su pene en el ano ya listo, penetrando, agarrándose a Yamato fuertemente, ya no con ternura. Lo sintió gemir, pero sus gemidos eran casi un lamento. Lloriqueaba el rubio, cuando Taichi estuvo en dos movimientos por completo dentro. Se calmó u poco, y le besó el cuello. Puso su rostro al lado del de Yamato.

Y: ay...

T: Ya, no te pongas a llorar.

Y: Duele.

T: Relájate. Ya luego dejará de doler, y te sentirás muy bien.

Y: Maldito bastardo, si estuvieras tú aquí ya estarías llorando. Ya verás cuando sea mi turno.

T: Me vale, ya lo veremos.

Ambos cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una película de sudor. Ambos jadeaban, y aunque estaban tranquilos, Taichi no dejaba de mover las caderas. Yamato tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Taichi... Profundizó el abrazo, acarició el rostro contra el suyo, como lo haría un gatito, y tomó la mano de Yamato. Éste abrió los ojos, se concentró en la mano que lo tocaba. Como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. Miró a Tai, que tenía los ojos cerrados... movió sus caderas hacia atrás, y Taichi contestó moviéndose un poco mas al fondo... Entr movimientos comenzaron a sincronizarse, y en un momento, Yamato comenzó a gritar, en un orgasmo mas fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes. Taichi terminó dentr de él, salió, y seguía pegado a su espalda. Yamato, por mientras, parecía seguir con las punzadas del placer, heridas tan recientes y duraderas, ya no se agotarían.

Mimí se vistió, se puso unos lentes oscuros, y tomó un bolso. Echó allí algo de ropa. Llamó por última vez a ese teléfono, y contestó su madre.

-¿Sora? Acabo de irla a dejar al tren, ella se fue a XXX

Cortó, y no sólo el teléfono. Había llorado durante horas, pero ya no mas. Si bien es cierto que el amor no se acaba en tres tiempos, o cuando uno lo decide, según las bobadas del sentido común, uno puede olvidar a alguien que haya amado mucho.

De todos modos, tenía que volver a norteamérica. Miró por última vez el apartamento, ya casi vacío, tomó las llaves, y cerró la puerta.

Y la soledad salió junto con ella.

Caminó por calles oscuras hasta llegar a ningún punto. Caminó otra vez con el sabor de la soledad y la absoluta desesperación en su boca, que hace momentos estuvo llena de ella, de su pasión, de su sabor, de su deseo. De su lengua. Caminó, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a las afueras de u departamento en especial. Lo miró hacia arriba.

Taichi miraba a Yamato, a su lado, sobre la cama, sin tocarlo.

Yamato miraba a Taichi, a su lado, sobre la cama, sin tocarlo.

Se miraban mutuamente como si fueran ángeles descansando tras una batalla que nunca se gana, y nunca se pierde.

Estaban en la misma, posición, pero frente a frente, una mano a la altura del pecho.

La cabeza en las almohadas.

Y el cuerpo en descanso.

Yamato le tomó la mano, y el ambiente rosa se tiñó nuevamente de rojo.

Yolei se había sorprendido de verla llegar. Últimamente estaba un poco distante, su pronto y seguro viaje al que ahora era su hogar la había llenado de alegría, parecía que quisiera librarse de todo este aspecto de dispersión y malversación de actitudes, rumores malintencionados, amores desgarrados y desgarradores, del cual ella misma formaba parte. Parecía que también la quería dejar atrás. Nunca se dijo nada, ni se aclararon las cosas, pero se sentían muy bien juntas.

La hizo pasar, y le sirvió un té. Su hermano mayor las echó de allí, porque iba a ocupar, así que la hizo pasar al rincón que era enteramente suyo. Habían hablado de nada.

-Te noto algo rojo el rostro –Mencionó Yolei de repente. -¿Te ha pasado algo? -Mimí se quedó callada. Y algo cabizbaja. Movió los dedos en torno al té. –Lo siento, no quise molestarte, yo... –

-Está bien. –Mimí se quitó los lentes. –Está bien, tienes todo el derecho a saber. –Terminó su té bajo la mirada sorprendida de su interlocutora.

-Tienes, tienes tus ojos muy rojos... ¿Estuviste llorando? –Mimí asintió - ¿Por Sora? –asintió otra vez. –No tengo porqué enojarme, ni saberlo. Sé que la amas, y en cambio yo no te amo a ti. No quiero ni saber lo que pasó, pero...

Se calló al ver que Mimí la abrazaba por el pecho, y lloraba. Yolei habrá creído que era de pena, pero también había algo de placer en ese dolor. Era placer de saberse tan querida, y aceptada.

Si no se amaban como amantes, aquella noche se consolidó uno de los grandes deseos de ambas: El amor que es incondicional e incambiable.

Yamato se había instalado entre las piernas de Tai, y lo miraba de frente. Encogió uno de sus hombros, en señal de duda, antes de disponerse al ataque que ya estaba listo.

Y es qu sería la segunda vez en poseerse en una noche de la cual perdieron la cuenta. En uno de sus leves descansos, Taichi preguntó.

-¿Y qué será de nosotros mañana, Yamato?

-Seré tu novio si eso quieres.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-Es que... Ni tu ni yo creemos en el amor eterno, e incambiable... Y por momentos esto me da miedo. Creo que tengo miedo de sentir este amor, este dolor, este placer... Creo que en el plano del alma, significa sólo dolor y...

-Déjate de huevadas, Taichi. (Gilipolleces, para esp, boludeces arg) mira, yo no creeré en eso, pero esto durar´lo que tenga que durar. Si nos duele, nos hará crecer. ¿No fuieste tú el que me dijo eso?

-no sé, segú tú digo puras huevadas.

-A veces no ocupas tu boca mas que para decir idioteces.

-Otras, para hacertelas gritar a ti.

Se miraron desafiantes. Sus corazones galopaban. La violencia también estimula los instintos. De eso sabían ellos como el que mas.

-Mh, ese es un buen punto. ¿Porqué no ocupas tu boca en algo mas productivo, como hacerme chillar?

-Me parece una buena solución, pero me toca ser seme.

-No huevees. Me toca a mi hacerte chillar siendo seme.

-HA! Inténtalo.

-Con gusto.

Y así se saborearon hasta perderse en cada orgasmo, en cada nueva embestida. En cada nuevo movimiento y posición. Porque practicaron todas las que se sabían por mangas yaoi, y otras mas que se inventaron. Pero nada tan delicioso como ver amanecer juntos, abrazados, cubiertos por una manta, y desnudos, desde la gran ventana que había junto a la cama de Yamato, con vista al mar.

-Así como no sabremos si mañana se acaba el mundo, no sabremos nunca si continuaremos juntos. Al menos, si alguien me dijera que este mundo se cae a pedazos, iría tras de ti. –Empezó a hablar el rubio.

-Y si a mi el pollo rostizado cayendo del cielo me dijera que el mundo está loco, también iría tras de ti.

-Mentira, te comerías el pollo.

Rieron de la ocurrencia del rubio.

-Oye, porqué dices eso.

-Como que porque, si estas engordando.

-No es grasa, es músculo, hago pesas. Mira cuan duro tengo todo.

-Mh. –Yamato apretó algo –Esto está blando.

-Si sigues apretando así, dentro de poco estará duro.

-Y lo pondrías dentro de mi?

-Mh... Si

-Ah, entonces sigo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo... El suficiente al menos para imprimirse las letras del otro en el cuerpo. Es suficiente para que se hubieran tatuado. El suficiente para que a Mimí se le empezara a borrar el nombre de la rosa, del cielo del corazón. Las heridas abiertas sin quererlo al mismo tiempo esa noche empezaban algunas a cerrarse. Con saliva, se cicatrizan mas rápido, y con amor, mas rápido. Sin embargo, hay heridas que ni con los mejores esfuerzos se cierran. Sólo el tiempo cura algunas. Sólo el tiempo, el sol, y la brisa marina.

Y era justamente eso, brisa marina lo que habían ido a tomar. Ya casi era primero de agosto, y el viento azotaba muy fuerte los rostros en aquella entrada de mar. Los chicos jugaban en la arena, y Yamato leía, sobre un mantel, que a su vez estaba puesto sobre un pequeño alto de arena. Taichi se cansó, y fue a ver para que jugara con ello.

T: anda, ¿Porqué no quieres jugar?

Y: Ya te lo dije, tengo examen.

T: Estudia mas ratito...

Y: Nop. Ahora.

T: anda... –Taichi le puso una mano sobre la cintura de Yamato, revestido normalmente con un beatle de color café oscuro. Yamato no retiró la mano, no se movió para rechazarla, y de a poco empezó a elevarse la temperatura entre ellos dos.

M: Yamatooouu!! –Gritó Mimí, y se tiró sobre Yamato, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. (Donde habrá hecho eso? Mh... no lo sé, pero me suena)

Al mismo tiempo, Yolei se tiró al cuello de Taichi, con tal impulso que terminaron rodando en la arena.

Y: ¡Mimí! No hagas eso!

M: Ustedes dos ya estaban dando espectáculo –Yamato se viró hasta ponérsele de frente. –Y vinimos a salvarlos.

Y: ¿A salvarnos? –sonrió maléficamente, recordando sus retozos de niñez, y levantó las caderas un golpe. -¿A salvarnos de qué?

M: Ay, no empieces...

Y: Fuiste TU quien empezó.

La tomó de las muñecas, y giró un poco, para quedar sobre ella. Mimí rezogó otro poco, mientras Yamato dejó en una de sus manos grandes las delgadas muñecas de Mimí, para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

M: ay, no, Yamato ya no más, que me duele.

Y: Vamos, que no duele, que si gusta.

Como Taichi se había ido para el otro lado de la duna, llego justo a tiempo para escuchar a llego justo a tiempo para escuchar a Yamato y a Mimí en aquel interesante diálogo... Que se puso a escuchar junto a Yolei.

T: ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Yo: Mh... ¿Quieres que te lo diga, o prefieres imaginártelo?

T: Mh... ¬¬

Yo: Shit! Escucha... (susurró)

M: Ya, déjame, Yamato... (Jadeando)

Y: ¿En serio que quieres que pare?

M: Sí.

Y: ¿Quieres que pare?

M: ¡Si!

Y: ¡Grita mas fuerte! ¿Quieres que pare?

M: ¡Yamato! Ya!

Y: ¡Grita mas fuerte!

M: jaja, Yamato!

Y: Grita mas fuerte! Quieres que pare:

M............. si...

T: (Sale de su escondite) Yamato qué... glup.

El panorama que vio Taichi lo dejó desolado junto a Yolei... Voló el viento, llevando consigo un envase de papas fritas Lays. (Lays, no podrás para de comerlas) Yolei pareció encogerse un poco a su lado, cubriéndose la boca.

Y: Ah, nada. Dijo poniéndose de pie, y ordenándose el pelo.

T: ¿Cómo que nada? (se estaba aguantando la risa, para cuando Yamato se dio vuelta, ya la había logrado controlar)

Y: Taichi!!! –Yamato se mordía la lengua para no contestarle.- Está bien, si quieres escucharlo, es cosa tuya. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Yolei en ese momento ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Mimí, y le limpiaba la arena de la ropa.

M: Eres un salvaje, Yamato.

Y: ¿no he cambiado?

M: No.

Yo: pero díganme una cosa... ¿Los dos se van a quedar ahí de brazos cruzados mientras Yamato se sale con la suya.?

Yamato: --"Esa no parece Yolei..." Tengo un mal presentimiento.

M: ¿A qué te refieres?

T: Es que... Estás pensando en...

Yo: ¡Sí! Venganza. (Aparecieron olas de mar y fuego tras Yolei mientras pronunciaba su discurso) ¿Es que acaso no tiene orgullo? Díganme, ¿Hasta donde va a llegar esta sociedad si cualquiera viene y te tumba en el suelo y te hace cosquillas impunemente? Es por eso que la sociedad está como está.

M: ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Coincido con ella!

T: Adelante! Venganza digo el ganso a la gansa!

Y los tres literalmente volaron donde Yamato ya iba escapando por su vida, con grandes risotadas. Al momento del examen, estaba muy relajado, y pudo dar un mejor esfuerzo que si se hubiera seguido presionando de esa forma. Los chicos los miraron jugar, Davis dejó la pelota por mirarlos un momento, haciendo que le cayera a Joe en la cabeza, para luego volverse y declararlos locos. (Claro, el siquiatra mas equilibrado)

Pero como dicen, hay veces que hace falta estar un poco loco para ser feliz de verdad.

Hola! Ya sé que me demoré mucho, pero he estado ocupada, y como me gusta que mis fics sirvan para pensar mas que para entretenerse, para eso vean una teleserie. Hoy estoy agresiva uno porque por el cap anterior casi no me llegaron rewiew, y dos, porque un par de chicas me demostraron ser infinitamente incultas, y son consideradas astros por el fandom. Gr.... Ya me lo habían advertido, de todos modos. Pero confío en que mis lectoras suelen leer algo mas... si no, no serían capaces de soportar mi estilo. Algunos de mis profes no pueden.


	7. De la Libertad de las Altas Esferas

KLMN 07

De la libertad de las altas esferas.

Con mucha tristeza escribo este capítulo. No sé si es el último, hace tres atrás me lo prometo, pero no es así. No comprendo porqué me ocupa tanto espacio el somi, siendo que debía ser un mero acompañante del taito. No lo sé. No quería que quedaran juntas...

Disculpen por no agradecer los rewiew, muchas gracias a Anna, y a quienes me han escrito al correo.

Comprendo si les aburro, pero es de esperar que tengan conciencia de lo que pasa en el mundo... y no que usen la net para huir de él.

Os ama... jakito.

_Notas del viaje. Cuaderno 1. _

Hay libertades que sólo son alcanzadas con temor a lo que vendrá, a no saber si de veras estás siendo consecuente, hay libertades que sólo consigues con la soledad. Es finalmente el único camino a ti mismo, para saber cómo. Y creo que lo encontré.

Finalmente, ahora, en el tren del viaje a mi pasado, comprendo la respuesta que busqué tantos años. Pero ninguna respuesta se encuentra huyendo de las responsabilidades. Cada elección tiene su consecuencia, y hay que aceptar algunas. Pero un poco de humor para aceptarlas, no viene mal. Aquello que me hizo entender que reír era la respuesta a muchos problemas, fue un escrito en un tren, o como el de ahora. Fue... ya no recuerdo dónde. Decía: "si la vida te da la espalda, agarrale el culo".

¿Cuántas veces no me amargué la existencia buscando una solución eficiente para mis problemas, y Mimí los lograba solucionar mas rápido? No digo que sea siempre lo mejor, pero comprendo ahora porqué me pasó eso con Mimí. Hay una teoría, la cual dice que a uno le gustan las cosas del otro que hacen falta, o sea, se ve reflejado en el otro. ¿Fue en Evangelion? no lo recuerdo bien... Pero... creo que era eso. Me hacía falta ser mas femenina, mas empática, conseguir las cosas con métodos que no fueran "te venceré" o esperar al amor eterno de un chico que me dijera "te protegeré", estigmas a los cueles nos tiene acostumbrados nuestra cultura. Es mas, en los mangas lo decían muchas veces como "Te amo". O sea, había que conquistar al desgraciado para que te protegiera porque tú, pobre trozo de carne vendible, estabas perdida sin uno. Esta postura nos lleva a desear cosas fuera de todo equilibrio racional. Como querer protegerla. Ahora sé que era ella la que todo el tiempo me protegía... y sin embargo, fui yo la que se durmió acunada en su olor a fresas en la cuna de su pecho y de sus brazos, con su voz como canción de cuna...

Si, ya lo sé. Sé que fue feliz alguna vez con Yolei. Sé que volvió a Nueva York. Sé que ya no está, sé que llevo un anillo de compromiso en mi mano, que un hombre guapo me espera en casa. Y sin embargo, sé también que necesito comprobar si esta libertad que ahora conozco, es la verdadera libertad.

Amé a otras mujeres tras ella, no lo niego, pero... parece que fui demasiado acondicionada a la falsa naturaleza de esta sociedad, y finalmente, conocí al prototipo perfecto.

El tren ya llega a la estación. Hoy es primero de agosto. Diez años después.

_Notas del viaje. Contraportada de recetas 1._

No sé porqué cada año vuelva a este lugar. Dicen que la conciencia lleva al criminal siempre a la escena del crimen, y debe ser algo similar a eso. Casi siempre, todos los años, la mayoría de los niños elegidos de aquella época, nos juntamos en Odaiba. Casi siempre nos encontramos, todos menos aquella a la que desearía encontrar.

Nunca volví a tener noticias de ella. Pero hubo un tiempo en que no deseé tenerlas. Yolei el año pasado se casó con Ken. Nos invitó a su boda, que fue hermosa. Yamato estaba en entrenamiento, y Taichi en unos foros extraños, yo no sé, nunca me gustó la política. E Izumi en una cosa de computadoras. Joe al menos se escapó un rato del hospital, con Kary fuimos las damas de honor, y Davis y ¿?? También estuvieron allí. Fue hermoso. Me siento más cerca de los pequeños que de la generación anterior. Ahora... no los he llamado desde entonces, he estado muy ocupada. Porque finalmente he decidido establecerme aquí en Japón. No por el pasado, sino por el futuro. Creo que hacen falta reposterías aquí, para endulzar a la gente, y que sonría más.

_Notas del viaje. Al reverso de un folleto legal._

Yamato se ha quedado dormido en el avión. El año pasado no pudimos venir, lo lamentamos bastante, pues era la boda de Yolei. Tuvimos una semana de vacaciones, que pasamos en Florida, y no nos hemos visto en unos meses. Siempre que venimos, nos quedamos en su casa, la que era de su padre. Mi madre aún no me deja entrar a la mía. En estas veces, compruebo que no les haga falta nada. No soy rencoroso, el amor, el estar satisfecho de ti te obliga a serlo. Creo que una de las raíces del mal del mundo, las guerras, es eso, la insatisfacción de necesidades. Pero no se dan cuenta que su gran error consiste en querer dominar la situación... cuando puede adaptarse a ella e intentar sacarle el mejor provecho. Bien... nos costó mucho decidir del regalo de bodas numero dos (le enviamos igual uno el año pasado, junto con cartas explicando la situación) porque queríamos compartir con ellos unos momentos. Porque pese a todo, ambos nos apoyaron cuando decidimos estar juntos.

Si, los hemos visto a todos a lo largo de estos años, pero... Hay una persona que no se apareció nunca. Y eso se nota siempre en algún momento de la conversación. Los niños elegidos nunca han vuelto a juntarse. Ya hemos llegado. El avión comienza a descender.

_Notas numero dos, reverso recetario. Cafetería._

Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarme a Davis en el avión. Vaya, si me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiéramos charlado en el viaje. Me contó en el trayecto hacia el hotel que le iba cada vez mejor con su puesto. Siempre ha repetido que quien persigue los sueños los alcanza. No lo sé, creo que alguien me dijo una vez que _cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazón, el universo conspira para que se realice. _Y creo que él es un pleno ejemplo de ello. Me contaba que ya no es un puesto móvil, sino un restaurant establecido. Me alegro por él. Es tan feliz.

Me dejó cerca del hotel, él se fue a su casa. Me ofreció quedarme allá, pero no quise. Caminé un poco por el muelle...

Y entonces pasó...

_Notas del viaje. Cuaderno 1._

Nota 2: Me bajó nostalgia, apenas me bajé del tren, de caminar por el muelle. Quién iba a imaginarlo. Simplemente miré a mi lado, y allí estaba.

Allí estaba.

Allí estaba.

No supe cuántas hojas de árboles pasaron, no supe si corrieron pétalos de rosa o de Sakura supe si estallaron fuegos artificiales.

Pero allí estaba. Como si hubiera puesto pause a una música cuando salí por aquella puerta, y sólo ahora me diera cuenta, y volviera a sonar.

No pude decir palabra, no pude moverme, no pude. Me quedé estática observando su paso caminar seguro y satisfecho, con una sonrisa leve apoyarse en la baranda. Su pelo al viento, su gabardina café, con sus zapatos... como siempre, todo hacía juego.

Y entonces sacó una cajetilla, y al darse vuelta para evitar el viento, se volteó hacia mí.

Y me miró.

De entre el fuego, vi una cabellera del mismo color. Me miraba sorprendida a través de sus lentes pálidos. Cristalizada, pendía de un hilo del tiempo muy fino... del que perdía la noción. Y que decir mi cigarrillo, supo lo que era una caída en picada.

Lo recogí, y decidí no fumármelo. Lo tiré al suelo, lo pisé, y me fui.

Hay cosas que son mejor no tocar, y un brillo del reflejo del fuego (casual tal vez, del destino tal vez) me hizo ver que ir no tenía caso... como tampoco lo tendría de no haberlo usado.

Cuando las puertas están cerradas, ya no es posible volverlas a abrir. Al menos eso creí, hasta que fui en la segunda estación del tren. Pero cuando volví al lugar donde ella estaba, ya no había nadie. Un papel revoloteó desde mis pies al agua... donde vi deshacerse con desaliento mi propio nombre.

_Notas del viaje. Al reverso de un folleto legal._

Me alegré cuando vi llegar a Mimí. Bastante tarde, para variar. Hacía tiempo no nos juntábamos todos, bueno, casi. Siempre faltaba Sora. Sé que Yamato lo notaba más que yo. Pero a estas alturas ya no me importaba. Llegó tras la celebración. Traía mas vino, pero tenía el viento en sus ropas, y una mirada tan intensa que hace años no se veía. Traía una preocupación velada que se dejó simpatizar por la dulce barriga de Yolei.

Y entonces sonó su teléfono. Estábamos en su casa, y Yamato otra vez durmiendo. Ya la mayoría quería ir a dormir, y yo me levanté a contestarlo, porque Ken estaba en la cocina con los platos. Esta es una sociedad utópica y no pude evitarlo.

- ¿moshi moshi?

- Eh... Disculpe, busco a Yolei... Soy una vieja amiga, y quería saludarla...

- ¿Sora? –se me escapó

- Eh... si... ¿Hablo con Ken? –Todos los chicos (los despiertos) se pusieron detrás de mí.

- No... Hablas con Taichi, curiosamente los había venido a visitar y...

- ¿Taichi? ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Mh! –Se escuchó su grito de alegría. (la autora también) –Llamé a tu casa pero me cortaron.

- Ya lo creo... --U (suspiro)

- Los demás chicos no estaban... oye, es que vine por un día al Japón, y...

- Dime dónde estás... y te voy a buscar. Tengo moto.

- ¿Moto? Ay, por dios, Taichi...

- ¿Cómo que tienes moto? –Escuché detrás de mí. –el que conduce soy yo. Dame acá. –Me quitó el auricular. -¿Sora? Soy Yamato. Dime donde estas y voy. Mh. ya. –Decía mientras apuntaba en el taco. -Habla con Taichi, llego en dos minutos. –Dejó el auricular, tomó su chaqueta y se fue del departamento.

- ¿Sora? ¿Sigues allí? –Pregunté. No contestaron, y sentí el zumbido típico. – colgó, - comuniqué a los demás, colgando yo también. – Mimí... ¿está bien?

- Si. No hay ningún problema.

- Pero... –Yolei se veía preocupada por ella. –Creo recordar que ustedes no se despidieron bien.

- La verdad es que no nos despedimos en lo absoluto.

- Ah... ya veo.

- No se preocupen, chicos, ya saben que es algo superado, al menos por mí. Ya sé que nunca más supimos de ella, pero creo que necesita una oportunidad para sellar puertas, o para reencontrarse con su pasado.

- Hic! O para tomarse unos tragos.

- Mh... Davis ya estás borracho. –Ken recién salía de la cocina.

- Mhh. No, no egtoy borrasho... mírrame... toy bien... hic!.

- Maldición, ven, te ayudaré a acostarte.

- Claro, hic, tu el maldito polichía que nunca hace naada malo.

- Ya, Davis. –Mas que enojarse, Ken le hacía justicia. Sólo ahora había dejado de sufrir el pobre, y estaba muy feliz. -Ven... camina. –Lo arrastró a una improvisada.

_Notas del viaje. Cuaderno 1._

La situación o era tan incómoda. Cuando llegué todos estaban allí, menos Davis, que de pronto apareció verde, intentando llegar al baño. Los chicos me acogieron bien, partiendo por Yamato, que me fue a buscar. Ninguno preguntó nada del pasado. Sólo se limitaron a preguntarme como estaba, en que, y a ponerme al día. Tampoco porqué me fui tanto tiempo. En realidad parecía como si no hubieran pasado los años, y con el sake pronto se me hicieron borrosos los límites entre la realidad y el mundo.

La situación no fue comprometida en ningún momento. Sólo entonces noté que ya sólo estaban Ken, Yolei y Yamato de pie. Yo misma estaba sobre unos cojines. El viaje me habrá hecho su efecto, luego me di un baño caliente en el hotel, y debió darme sueño. Recuerdo que sentí la voz de Taichi antes de caer en la dulce inconciencia del sueño agotado.

Igual que cuando estábamos en el digimundo.

_Notas del viaje. Al reverso de un folleto legal._

-Definitivamente, este jugo estará muy bueno. -Fui con Yamato a ver algo en la cocina apenas me desperté. Tenía algo de sed, y él se ofreció a hacerme algo.

-¿Ah, si, Yamato? Yo creo que mas o menos. Pero dime, ¿Qué tiene?-Tai, a pesar de los años, no lograba acostumbrarse a acercarse tanto como quería tras una larga ausencia.

-La receta más sencilla de este universo. Es jugo de kiwis y limón. Pero le puse un par de ingredientes secretos.

-¿Qué le pusiste, vieja de caldero?

-Miel, y mientras lo cocía, pensaba en ti...

-Vaya... ¿A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado? Son casi...

-No saques la cuenta, que me siento viejo. Te quería agradecer también porque me ayudaste con lo de Gabumon, para que pudiera ir conmigo a la base... –Necesitábamos hablarnos, definitivamente iba a ser duro resistir mucho mas en aquella casa, pese a su confortabilidad.

-Necesitaba un espía de mi lado. Son muchos meses en misión, y tus compañeras son guapas...

-Y también por todo. Si no me hubieras ayudado a entrenar, si no hubieras estado conmigo todos estos años...

-Baka, fuiste tu el que no se me quiso despegar.

-Mh... ¿Sabes? Me sobró algo de miel...

-Y yo creo que este jugo quedará mejor sobre algo... –Los labios se rozaron suaves...

El color de la atmósfera se tiñó de rojo... Tal como aquella vez....

-Hey chicos! –Yolei entró repentinamente a la cocina. –Perdón...

-No te preocupes, Yolei, esta es tu casa. ¿Quieres algo de jugo? –Le ofreció Yamato.

-Ya, gracias.

_Notas numero dos, reverso recetario._

Me desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara, y miré a mí alrededor. Con cuidado, noté si aún tenía mi cerebro dentro del cráneo. Dios, como dolía. Pero el dolor dio paso a que moviera un poco los ojos, y me diera cuenta de la hecatombe de cuerpos que había. Parece que ayer no pocos se fueron de copas. Y como el departamento era de una sola gran estancia –como muchos en este país, - dejaron a Yolei la cama. Claro, ella es la única embarazada aquí. Pero el asunto de las posiciones me recordaba el digimundo. Cuando aún no había nada en nuestros cuerpos que desearan estar más cerca que el frío, pues solíamos dormir así. Kari dormía cerca de la puerta, y Tk vuelto hacia ella. Formaban una pareja muy tierna. Cada cual había estado con otras personas, pero al final quedaron juntos. A su lado, dormía Davis, boca arriba, y a su lado Joe. Estaba yo, y a nuestros pies, y encogido, Izzy. A mi lado, Yamato y Taichi, abrazaditos de manera tal, que les sacaría una foto para quedármela como recuerdo. Aún me gusta el yaoi. A su lado Ken, y Sora. Dormía feliz.

Me levanté para hacerme un poco de café. Puse el hervidor, y saqué unos dulces del refrigerador. Yo había dejado la nevera llena, así que había provisiones de sobra. Cuando hirvió, Ken llegó a mi lado, y me sirvió. Sirvió luego un té, y le llevó a Yolei. Volví a la gran sala, y algunos empezaban a despabilar con el ruido del hervidor, y el olor a café, así que puse la cafetera, y saqué algunos dulces para ponerlos en bandejas. Ken puso tazones y el café en ellos, un azucarero, crema, y llevamos para allá. Ninguno estaba muy bien.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Se supone que ya crecimos. –Dijo alguien.

-Si llamas crecer a dejar de divertirse, no le hallo caso.

-Pareces Davis.

-Yuk. Me callaré.

Davis: zzzz

-Anden chicos...

Ultima anotación. Es la carta que Mimí escribió a Sora.

La verdad, cuando las cosas se han dado de determinada forma, pese a que hayan querido algunos que las cosas no fueran así. No puedo engañarme: Llenar este capítulo de porqués, llenar del todo una hoja preguntándome porqué dos mujeres que se quieren no pueden estar juntas, porqué Sora se fue finalmente con un hombre… porqué las cosas salieron así del todo. No puedo comprenderlo. Tal vez nuestro amor no fue suficiente… las pruebas que nos impone el destino siempre pueden ser superadas, y sientes uno la impotencia ante lo que pudo ser, y no será debido en casi total parte por nuestras propias elecciones, porque sentimos miedo, porque quisimos evitarnos un poco de dolor. ¡Cuanta felicidad! ¡Cuánto amor podríamos haber encontrado en nosotras mismas! ¿Porqué las cosas tuvieron que acabar de este modo? ¿No nos quisimos lo suficiente?

Yo nunca encontraré alguien como tú, jamás nadie tendrá esa piel, jamás nadie tendrá ese ritmo al bailar, esa risa, jamás nadie moverá su cuerpo, ni me abrazará sin sentido como tú. Me ganaste, ¿No que me querías? Me tuviste para ti, y me dejaste ir tontamente para ir tras un hombre.

Acepto tu elección. Acepto que le ames, que quieras estar con él, pese a mi dolor y mi vergüenza, y lo acepto dichosa, pues sé que te hará mejor que estar conmigo. Has elegido ser hetero, y yo te arrastraría hacia una horrenda vida llena de rechazo social.

Es por eso que no quiero ser tu amiga, ni que nos volvamos a ver tras esto. No puedo dejar de verte sin sentir cosas por ti, y no quiero arrastrarte a mi lado. No quiero volver a verte si no es para ser mi prometida.

Te amo demasiado, amiga, y no te dejaré hacer conmigo lo que se te venga en gana. No puedo dejar que me hagas daño, al verte besarte, reirte feliz con el. Te repito lo que te dije antes de darte el último beso: "Anda, ve y diviértete con tu amiguito" y agrego: "déjame a mí en paz". Déjame sufrir, y despedirme así de mi adolescencia, periodo al que tú apenas entras, y yo ya dejo atrás en unos pocos días. Dicen que no hay nada tan patético en una relación lésvica que ser dejada a cambio de un hombre. Repito: no quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero que nadie me hable de ti, no quiero saber mas nada de ti.

No insistas. Lo que vivimos fue hermoso, pero quiero que sea un lindo recuerdo. No lo manches con tu empeño en hacerme ser tu amiga, la falsa amistad es una de las peores cosas de este mundo, y yo no podría soportar oírte hablar de él, escuchar tus rezongos, no puedo soportar la idea que sea él, y no yo, quien te despierte hacia tu cuerpo.

Si insites con acercarte a mi, te advierto que querré tenerte mía, destruyéndolo. No supiste decir que me querías porque no me querías. Fui una simple obsesión para ti. Si me hubieses querido de verdad… lo hubieras gritado.

Y si aún algo hace despertar tu conciencia, dar un grito de realidad… has de saber que te espero. Pero bajo esa condición: dejaras todo por mi, o no quiero verte.

Así que, niña de mi alma, niña de mi vida, quiero que seas feliz con tu nuevo amor, pero lejos de mí. Comprenderás que es esta carta. Una despedida.

Adios, mariposa de alas negras, tan bella como fuerte. Se fuerte en tu nueva vida, aprende a superar obstáculos, y a no parar ante nada si quieres algo. Que nadie se interponga entre tu y tus propósitos.

Mimí.

Lamento hacerme demorado tantos meses en subir este final, mas bien prólogo, pero una suma de problemas me hizo hacer esto. Si alguien tiene dudas:

1. Yamato y Taichi se quedan juntos.

2. Sora y Mimí no.

Si tienen alguna otra duda, relean lo escrito. Jeje. No, pueden escribirme rewiews, o a mi correo, , si no contesto, escriban de nuevo porque el jot mail falla.

Me gustaría no tener que decir esto. Pero parece ser que es el último fic que escribo, y sólo publico este final, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Le mando un beso a Yamato, y uno a Carmin. También le mando a la suma de amigos que me apoyan ahora, pues sin ellos en este momento, me derrumbo, y tambien a aquellos que me querrán matar por tardar tanto con el final. (baka tim)

Que la paz se extienda por el mundo.


End file.
